Missing You
by mamia11
Summary: 3 year ago they departed due to family matters. 3 years later they reunite for the ultimate showdown against Chase, Wuya, and their new friend. Things have changed during those past 3 years especially for Raimundo and Kimiko. Untold secrets that could lead to heart ache, pain, and disaster. How can our heroes save the world from what's coming, when they don't even know themselves?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I'll make this short and quick so you can get on with the story, but I just wanted to say I really hope you guys enjoy this story as I much as I have writing it. I'll probably be posting a chapter a day or even more depending how much I get done in one day. If you haven't already read my past Xiaolin Showdown fanfics I recommend you read them as I've got good feed back from all of them. I've made three so far all completed and now this is my fourth which I'm currently working on. Anyways please favorite, follow, review, and leave any questions or comments that you may have. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Raimundo's POV

"So . . . this is really it . . ." Clay spoke softly and we all looked at each other with sad eyes.

"I believe so my friend . . ." Omi replied.

"But it won't be forever . . . right? I mean one day will all meet again." Kimiko said, but we remained silent, until I spoke.

"Yeah definitely, just when things are less . . . complicated . . ." I replied.

We all looked away from each other, not wanting to make eye contact because of how sad our good-bye is. No one wanted to see each other's sad face. Soon Master Fung came outside to bid us a farewell one last time.

"Do not be sad young monks as it is said "That friends only part, to meet once more". I am certain you shall only meet again someday." Master Fung said and we all gave small smiles and bowed to him one last time.

"Thank you for everything Master," We all bowed and then watched as he smiled to us.

I then turned to Omi knowing he wouldn't being joining us as Dojo would be dropping Clay, Kimiko, and I off to our destination. I watched as he was being a little childish and not looking at us, until I placed my hand on his head and he looked up to me and I smiled.

"Don't look so sad cheese ball, will be back before you know it." I spoke.

"Me sad! Please! A Xiaolin Warrior is strong and tough like myself!" He shouted and we all laughed and then he gave a warm smile to us.

"I bid you all farewell my friends and hope that your journey is safe." Omi replied and we all gave him a group hug and said our good-bye's until boarding on Dojo's back.

As Dojo was about to take off, I looked back along with Clay and Kimiko and waved to Master Fung, Omi, and the other monks as we started to fly away. I looked to Omi and noticed as I looked back the sadness in his eyes as he waved to us. . . Our first stop was Texas and it was a little ways from here, but we all mostly made small talk, until it was time to say good-bye to Clay. I watched as Kimiko gave him a hug as he lifted her into the air and she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I really hope everything works out with your Dad's ranch and all Clay. I'm sure you'll be a great care taker to the ranch." Kimiko said and he gave a small smile.

"Now you be strong little lady and take care of yourself." Clay spoke and she smiled to him as he let her down and came toward me.

"Well partner . . . It was an honor fighting by your side leader." He smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder as I gave a sincere smile.

"You to cowboy . . . I hope everything works out." I replied.

"Same for you Raimundo,"

Kimiko and I said our good-byes before getting on Dojo's back and leaving once more another good friend and Xiaolin Warrior. We were now heading to Tokyo, Japan and on the way there Kimiko and I remained in silence. I would glance at her every now and then, but then all I would see is her looking in the distance with sad eyes as her raven black hair blew in the wind. I thought she was going to cry a few times, but in the end she remained strong. I admired her for her strength. She was unlike any girl I had ever met in my life.

She is absolutely incredible, smart, funny, and most of all . . . beautiful. She was like my best friend and I knew I could always count on her for anything. Although I do tease her and annoy her at times, she still puts up with me in the end. I think saying good-bye to her will be the hardest thing to do in my life. Once we arrived in Tokyo we got off Dojo and asked Dojo to leave us for a moment so that we could talk in private much to my surprise.

We sat down at the dock and faced the blue calm ocean as the sun was about to set in front of us. We were silent again for a while, until she spoke.

"I can't believe how this all happened so fast . . . Clay having to help take care of his father's ranch, me having to deal with my father possibly going into bankruptcy, and you dealing with . . ." She spoke.

"My mother being ill . . ." I interrupted and I noticed now her facing me with sad eyes.

"I just can't believe this all just happened to all of us . . . I mean, I really thought the Xiaolin life would be it for us . . . but now I see we all had to eventually realize that, that life was only temporary . . . That now we really have to grow up and face our own lives . . ."

"Yeah, I know what you mean . . . Life isn't easy, it's hard . . . However, I know that no matter what happens from here, will all be ok . . . and that will all meet again real soon after everything is situated . . ."

"For some reason, I just have a bad feeling about all of this . . . with all of us separated now . . . I'm a little worried . . . I feel like everything is going to change between all of us now . . ." She spoke and I watched her look out into the ocean again.

I did something that surprised her and myself as I laid my hand on top of hers and watched as she looked back at me quite surprised, but didn't pull away.

"It won't . . . I promise . . . Kimiko you're the most stubborn and short tempered person I have ever met." I said.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and playfully punched me softly, but I continued.

"But you're also the strongest, bravest, smartest, funniest, and incredible girl I have ever met . . . I know you'll be fine . . . I believe in you . . ." I grinned and I watched for a minute as she stared in awe at me.

Dojo came back now and I knew it was time for me to go. I stood up and then offered her a hand to which she gave a small laugh and smile as she gladly took me hand. I didn't want to let go of her soft delicate hand in mine. I actually wished we had more time like this to talk and stay like this just for a while longer. Just as I was about to let go of her hand, I felt her tighten her hold.

"Rai . . . wait . . . there's something I have to tell you . . ." Kimiko spoke softly enough so I could here and I nodded facing her with my hand still in hers.

"What is it Kim?" I asked.

She looked up to me with those beautiful sapphire eyes and I saw a hint of sadness and . . . nervousness? Suddenly without any warning she leaned closer to my face and placed her lips to mine, making my eyes go wide with shock! She kissed me! My mind just went at a blank for that entire moment. Once she pulled away, she looked at me with a slight blush and saw the shock expression on my face, but then she began to talk.

"I'll miss you Rai . . . take care." She spoke and I felt her hand slip from mine and I was just speechless.

She started to back away from me as Dojo was behind me and I knew it was time to board. She gave a small smile and a small wave to me. I climbed on Dojo's back and gave a small wave to her and then I notice Dojo begin to fly away. I turned back not wanting to lose sight of her, but then my eyes went wide at what I saw next. I watched a single tear fall from her eye and I felt my heart ache inside . . . I never said anything after she kissed me and I knew I'd regret it . . . I knew saying good-bye would be the hard, but I never imagined it would be this hard.

I still stared at her, until I couldn't see her anymore and inside my heart was aching bad. I realized that would be the last time I see of Kimiko . . . in a long time . . .


	2. Vision

Vision

Master Fung POV

_3 Years Later . . ._

"Did I do well Master?" Omi asked and I gave a smile and nod to the young monk.

"Very good Omi, you're doing very well with your training." I replied and he smiled brightly.

I watched as he began to run around excitedly and I watched as he ran into the apple tree and fell back. I began to shake my head and walk over to help him, until I saw an apple begin to fall from the tree and almost hit him again. I quickly caught it, but then suddenly a vision began to play in my head . . . I could see destruction around the temple ground and in the villages. Screams, tears, fire, blood, and . . . death . . .

Omi's POV

I began to stand up again and then look to Master Fung who dropped an apple. I then noticed his eyes which read the look of shock and fear.

"Master Fung are you alright!?" I exclaimed and he suddenly blinked and looked at me.

"I am afraid everything is not alright Omi . . ." He spoke.

"Did you have a vision?"

"A very dark and evil vision . . ."

"What did you see?"

"The world ending . . ."

Clay's POV

"Get along little doggy!" I shouted as I herded up the cows to the bin.

"Looks like we got a loner Clay!" Billy yelled.

"I got it!" I replied heading off to get the lone cow.

Once I reached the cow, I got my rope out and threw it to the cow and caught him. I lead him to the bin where Billy and Trevor waited for me. Once the cow was safely in the bin, we all headed inside and were greeted by my sister Jessie and my lovely girlfriend Anabelle. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then we all sat down and got some refreshments.

"Today was hotter than drinking hot coco in the summer." I spoke.

"Well we've got nice cool drinks for you boys right here." Anabelle replied passing us our drinks.

"Any problems today?" Jessie asked.

"None today, but there's always tomorrow . . ." Trevor spoke.

"Oh please ain't nothing gonna happen tomorrow! Not while we're still around right Clay!?" Billy exclaimed and I gave a slight now.

"Right . . ." I replied sipping my drink.

_Suddenly though, I began to see something. I could see villages on fire as well. I could hear and see screams, destruction, and . . . death. I saw innocent people running away in fear, but from what. I tried to look around without this vision and suddenly my eyes widen in fear! In front of me was the Xiaolin Temple on fire and burning to the ground in ashes! _

"NO!" I screamed and suddenly came back and dropped my drink to the floor which caused the glass to shatter.

"Clay, Honey what's wrong!?" Anabelle exclaimed coming toward me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Clay buddy you ok?" Billy asked.

"I . . . I had a vision . . . I think . . ." I replied.

"What did you see?" Trevor asked.

"Remember how I mentioned all that stuff about my past with the Xiaolin Warriors, my friends? Before I met all of you guys?"

"What about them Clay? Are they in danger?" Anabelle questioned.

"I don't know from what I saw, but I don't think they'll be the only ones in danger . . . I think the whole world might be in danger . . ."

Kimiko's POV

"Papa we've been over this already, I don't know why you keep bringing it up to me. I already said I would come didn't I?" I laughed as he smiled brightly.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure this is something you want to do sweetie." He replied.

"It is and I wouldn't miss it for the world. This is the day exactly three years ago when we were able to save the company and keep the Tohomiko industry running. The party is dedicated to you Papa."

"And you Kimiko . . . without your help none of this would have been possible, don't forget that."

"Thank you Papa,"

Suddenly I heard a knock at the open door and I saw my best friend Keiko standing there. I went to greet her with a hug as she congratulated us both on the company. We then started to get ready for the big party tonight where all the employees and business partners will be attending to congratulate the survival of the company. Tonight of course I'd be wearing a red long dress with my hair half up and half down with beach waves. Some make up and of course red high heels.

"You look incredible Kimiko." Keiko complemented and I smiled to her.

We walked along with my father to the elevator dressed up very nicely and were all excited to being going to the party.

"I happy you are here with me tonight Kimiko, you've made Papa very proud these past three years." He spoke.

"Of course Papa anything to save your life's work and dream!" I exclaimed.

"And I am very grateful for that, but Kimiko I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago."

Suddenly the elevator opened and we stepped out, but Papa then stopped walking and looked right at me as I stared at him in confusion.

"What is it, that you have to tell me?" I asked as he walked over to me and clasped his hands on one of my hands.

"You've saved my dream . . . and now I want to save yours . . . You don't belong here with me or Tokyo anymore Kimiko . . . You've done enough and now it's time for you to live your other life again . . .Your dream lies elsewhere with the people you fought alongside with and cared for, for so long . . . You belong at the Xiaolin Temple . . ." Papa explained and my eyes widen in surprise.

I haven't thought about that place in so many years . . . I haven't heard from any of them in a very long time either. .. especially him . . . I did one want to go back so many times after what had happen two years ago. . . I shuddered at the thought of it and almost broke down again, but I stayed strong, since Papa was near me. I looked to him with sad eyes.

"But this is my home Papa . . ." I replied.

"And it will always be your home Kimiko . . . You need to get out of Tokyo and live the life you loved. Not stuck behind a desk and filing papers for me. You need to make better memories to replace the old bad memories." He spoke.

"I've changed though and you know it . . .! I'm not as strong or brave as I once was anymore . . .! Not after-!" I explained.

"Kimiko don't say anything else were right here." Keiko interrupted and hugged me tightly as I was almost about to cry.

"Kimiko . . . please . . . go back for me . . . They need you, I just know it." Papa said placing a hand on my shoulder and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Papa," I thanked.

I looked to the both of them and they smiled to me as I looked at the elevator door. I gave them one last smile before going back to the elevator and going back to my room to back my stuff. _Once the elevator door closed however, I began to see something play in my head. I could see the Xiaolin Temple on fire and burning by the second into ashes. I could hear the monks and villagers screaming in pain and calling for help. I could see bodies lying lifeless on the ground. I covered my mouth and tried so hard not to scream and cry by the sight. I suddenly then saw a dark figure standing at the top of the burning Temple laughing in victory._

Soon the vision ended and I fell to the ground and my eyes were still widen by the shock of what I had just saw. Oh god . . . What did I just see?

Raimundo's POV

"Read me a story! Read me a story! Come on big brother!" Elicia exclaimed jumping up and down and dragging me to her room as I laughed.

"Ok ok, I'm coming!" I replied.

Once we got to her little girly room, I picked her up and tucked her in bed and then began to read her, her favorite book "The Princess and the Frog". Once she was sound asleep, I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and exited her room slowly. I went into the living room where my brothers Carlos, Cris, and Brazil were and watching the soccer game. The cheered and scream and I had to keep yelling at them to keep it down, since Elicia was sleeping.

"You sound like a dad Raimundo, just chill." Cris spat.

"Besides you know Elicia sleeps like a rock." Brazil stated.

"At least I grew up, compared to you guys." I joked and they laughed and messed with me.

"Shut up who cares, let's just watch the game!" Carlos yelled.

Right when number 42 was about to make the winning goal on the Brazil team, I suddenly started to see a vision in my head begin to play. _I looked all around and at first I saw nothing, but then I heard a screaming and when I turned around, I could see a whole village on fire and people running around calling for help. I looked all around more and noticed some bodies on the ground and I almost screamed at the sight. Once I turned the other way though, my heart nearly stopped. I saw the Xiaolin Temple burning in flames with someone standing on top of the Temple and laughing evilly. I tried to get closer, but it kept getting further and further away from me._

Soon the vision ended and I stood up right at the same time 42 scored a goal and my brothers stood up and cheered. They sat back down, but then noticed I was still standing and stared at me as my eyes were still widen in shock.

"Come on Raimundo, you can't actually be shocked that we won can you?" Cris asked, but then Brazil noticed something was wrong.

"Raimundo what's wrong?" He asked and now they all stared at me.

"I think I just saw the Xiaolin Temple on fire . . ." I spoke and they all looked at each other and helped me sit down.

"Ok well maybe you were just seeing things?" Carlos suggested.

"No . . . It looked pretty real to me . . . Something not right . . ."

"Then maybe it's time you finally go back." Cris said and everyone turned to face him as he continued.

"Look I know you've been trying to take care of all of us after mom died, but maybe it's finally time you go back to the one place that brought you true happiness and freedom. Brazil is already 21 and two years older than you and Carlos is the same age as you and Elicia and I are the youngest, but we can handle things ourselves. Bro you've been gone way to long . . ." Cris said for the first time that was actually wise.

"I'm so proud of you little brother, you're growing up so fast!" Carlos messed around and Cris just shrugged him off as we all laughed and then suddenly Brazil placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing left for you here Raimundo except for bad memories . . . You need a fresh start after what happened two years ago . . ." Brazil reminded me and I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Yeah . . . I need my old life back . . ." I said and they nodded.

"You've got your back bro," Carlos stated.

"Thanks guys . . ."


	3. Reunited

Reunited

Omi's POV

"Master Fung . . . what exactly are you doing?" I questioned.

"Waiting patiently," He replied.

"For how long and for what reason? You've been waiting for the past two days."

"Do not worry young monk, as we are expecting some old visitors arriving very soon."

I looked to Master Fund very confused, but then decided to not question him and resume my training in the court yard. Ever since Master Fung had mentioned the vision he had for told, I have been training harder each and every day with testing my new abilities and strength. As I trained though, I found myself to feeling more and more . . . lonely. I have no one to practice my incredible skills on other than these lifeless dummies. Sometimes though I would think back at all the training I used to do with my friends . . .

I had truly missed them over the years and I have felt we have all drifted apart from each other. As I stopped punching the dummy I laid on the ground out of boredom and stared at the sky. I really did miss my friends, especially at times like now. It had ben three years since, I last saw them and now I feel even lonelier than ever. Suddenly something began to block the light out of my face and thought it was just Master Fung.

"Why do you look so blue little feller?" A familiar voice said.

My eyes widen and I quickly sat up and turned around to see none other than my good friend Clay who was grinning at me

"Clay!" I shouted greeting him as he gave a big bear hug to me which nearly suffocated me, until he let go.

"It's good to see you to partner, it's been way to long." He spoke.

"I couldn't agree more," Another familiar voice spoke.

We both turned our heads to see none other than Raimundo as he began to walk toward us and greet us. Clay then gave Raimundo the bear hug too and I could see Raimundo hurting a bit from it.

Raimundo's POV

"You are all back! I cannot believe it!" Omi shouted with joy.

"Believe it cheese ball . . . we're back." I replied.

"I would take offense to that last comment, but I am just so glad to see you guys!"

"I guess we have a lot of catching up to do." Clay said as we headed back inside and began to sit down in the little living room.

Once we got settled with some drinks and food, we then began to talk.

"So when did you arrive here Clay?" I asked.

"I actually showed up today, just like you." He replied.

"Speaking of which my friends, what exactly brings you two here?" Omi questioned.

"Well a couple of days ago, I had sort of . . . a vision." Clay explained and my eyes widen along with Omi's.

"You saw the vision too!" Omi and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait Omi you saw the vision as well!?" I asked.

"Actually Master Fung first had the vision and told me about it and then shortly after I had the vision." He explained.

"So then you all saw the fire, screaming, and the dead bodies lying around too then . . ." Clay asked and we both nodded.

"So then the vision must be true, than . . . That might actually all happen . . ." I said and no one said a word, until Omi spoke up.

"Do you think Kimiko saw the vision as well?" Omi asked my hearted ached hearing her name.

Kimiko . . . I had almost forgotten about her. The last time I saw her was when she said our good-byes at the dock and that she kissed me and had a single tear fall from her eye. That image still stuck with me, as I didn't want to leave her side . . . I knew I'd regret not saying anything after she kissed me, because after all this time I still think back to that kiss and how . . . right it felt . . . I never stopped thinking about her and she was sometimes always on my mind even back then when I . . . No . . . I don't want to remember any part of that past . . . This is me and I'll never be that person I was once back then . . . again . . .

"I'm not sure little buddy, but I think we all miss her." Clay spoke snapping me back to reality.

"Miss who?" Dojo said appearing into the room to where Clay and I greeted him.

"We were just talking about Kimiko and how we miss her." Omi explained and then Dojo looked at me as he spoke.

"I'm sure you did," He winked at me and then I gave a slight blush, as Clay and Omi looked at me.

"Am I missing something here, or is there a reason why you are as red as a tomato Rai?" Clay spoke and I quickly took a sip of my tea.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I responded.

"Are we talking about how Kimiko kissed Raimundo good-bye?" Omi stated and I almost spited my whole drink out and almost choked on it.

"How do you know that!?" I shouted and then I looked to Dojo and glared at him as he gave an apologetic smile.

"It may have slipped," He replied.

"I always knew you two had a thing for each other." Clay smirked and I could hear Omi chuckling in the background.

"It's not funny you guys!" I exclaimed and started to attack all of them as they laughed as I felt embarrassed.

As I started to get them, I started to hear Clay start speaking again.

"A guys . . ." Clay spoke.

"He's so cute when he's blushing." Dojo laughed along with Omi as I started to get angry.

"Hey fellers!" Clay exclaimed.

"Come back here you two!" I shouted.

"GUYS!" Clay yelled and we all stopped to look at him.

"What!?" We all exclaimed.

"Looks like we've got another visitor." Clay smiled.

We looked in his general direction and then noticed what he meant and my eyes went wide with surprise. There stood outside the Temple court yard was a beautiful young lady with her raven black hair and her gorgeous sapphire eyes. She was walking with Master Fung and was coming inside the Temple and headed our way. I noticed now all the guys staring at me with smirks on their face and I just ignored them and sat back down and sipped my drink. Suddenly when she entered the room, I watched as her eyes first made contact with mine and how she slowly began to give a small smile at me.

"Kimiko! You have arrived as well!" Omi exclaimed going over to her as she gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again to Omi." She replied with a smile.

"Don't forget about me little lady." Clay said as he gave her a big bear hug.

"You're hurting . . . me . . . Clay." She breathed and he let her down.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's ok . . . It actually was nice having your bear hugs again." She smirked and he gave a small laugh.

She then turned to me and I got up from my seat and walked toward her. She looked a little different, but she was still the same Kimiko the last time I saw her. Only now she seemed a bit more mature. Once we were face to face, she smiled to me as I smiled back and we immediately hugged each other. Her in my arms right now, never felt so right . . . I never wanted to let her go, not ever again . . .

"It's really good to see you again Kim." I whispered to her.

"It's really good to see you too Rai." She replied.

"I've missed you . . ."

"I bet you have," Dojo remarked and we both turned to him and felt slightly embarrassed that we both quickly pulled away from each other.

"So what have I missed?" Kimiko asked and we all looked at her with sad expressions to which she looked confused.

"We've got a lot of grasping up to do." Omi spoke and we all laughed as he looked confused.

"It's catching up to do little dude." I replied patting his head.

"Still the same Omi," Kimiko smiled.

"Looks like the little feller hasn't changed a bit." Clay grinned.

. . . . .

"Wow . . . that is a lot to wrap my head around . . . I can't believe you guys saw the same vision I had." Kimiko spoke first.

"Is what we saw really going to happen Master Fung?" Clay asked and he sighed deeply.

"The future is always changing young monks . . . nothing is certain." Master Fung replied.

"So what happens from here, Master?" Omi asked and we all turned to him waiting for an answer.

"It is up to you, young monks what you decide to do. The Temple will always be your home and you may stay as long as you like, until you decide what to do." Master Fung spoke before leaving us.

We all kind of sat around in silence thinking what to do. Even though what we all saw could possibly true how long will it actually be, until it actually happens. I can't stay here at the Xiaolin Temples forever as much as I'd like to. I've got a family waiting back home that needs me to be there and help support them. Suddenly Clay stood up and left the room telling us he needed to make a call. Omi decided to mediate and clear his mind. That only left Kimiko and I in the room together alone.

We didn't really make eye contact with one another, as it was a little awkward since she did kiss me the last time we saw each other. I would glance over to here and notice her thinking in deep thought about everything. She then suddenly began to speak.

"I'm sorry about your mother Rai. .. I had no idea that she-." She spoke.

"It's fine! I'm sorry I just don't really want to talk about the past . . ." I exclaimed and she nodded.

Kimiko's POV

I watched as his expression changed a little and that he had his hands clasped together tightly. I looked at him and saw anger in his eyes a little, but he soon relaxed and looked less tense. It seemed like he was keeping something in, but I didn't want to ask as it seemed like none of my business. Soon he looked at me with those green eyes and gave a small smile as he began to talk.

"So Kimiko, how has your life been in the past three years?" He asked.

"If you mean filing paper behind my father's desk to keep the company from falling into bankruptcy, then yeah it was totally fun." I joked and we both laughed.

"Seriously Kimi, how have you been? Anything new happen with you?" He asked and for a moment, I froze as I didn't know what to say.

The only thing I could think of was what had happen to me two years ago and how much pain I was in. Fear had overcome me and there was no one there to help me. I remember the screams all too well and I shuddered at the memory and almost spilled my tea.

"Kimiko?" Rai spoke; breaking my train of thought and quickly came up with something.

"Oh nothing really new or worth talking about . . . Besides the past is the past right?" I answered and he looked at me surprised, but then nodded.

"Yeah . . . right . . ." He spoke and then I got up from my seat along with him to my surprise and then gave a small smile to him.

"I'm going to go talk to Master Fung for a little bit and clear my mind and figure out what I plan to do . . ." I explained and he gave a slight nod.

"Yeah . . . I need to make some decisions on my own as well . . ." He smiled and then I turned and left.

Clay's POV

"I'm not so sure what to do Anabelle . . ." I sighed.

"_Clay they're your friends . . ." She replied._

"I know they are Anabelle, but my family comes first and I can't just walk out on the life I started after Daddy left the ranch to me."

"_Clay they are your family too and don't you forget that. Now listen here cowboy, we can take care of ourselves and the ranch while you're gone. They need you more than ever, so you stay as long as you need to in order to prevent this world from ending and no buts do you understand me." She spoke and even though she couldn't see my grinning face, that was exactly what I needed to here from my little lady._

"Thank you Anabelle . . . you have no idea what all this means to me . . . I love you."

"_And I love you . . . So hurry and save the world and come back to me."_

"I will, take care."

I hung up the phone and went back to the living room and noticed everyone was gone. I only shrugged and decided to go unpack some of my stuff in my old room and then maybe go and find the others and tell them what I've decided.


	4. Untold Secrets

Untold Secrets

Kimiko's POV

"Try concentrating more Kimiko and focus on controlling your power from within you." Master Fung instructed.

I took some deep breathes and then tried to focus once again all my chi in my body to create fire in my hand. Once I did that I tried again, but nothing came out from my hand. I felt so angry and frustrated with myself and I sighed deeply and sat back down again in front of Master Fung.

"It's no use, my powers aren't as strong as they once were . . . I can't control fire anymore . . . It's gone . . ." I spoke and a single tear slipped from my eye, until Faster Fung wiped it away and lifted my chin so that I would face him.

"Not gone, just lost . . . And things that are lost can always be found . . . You just have to reach deep into yourself and find it . . . Maybe mediating can help clear your mind and maybe help find what you have lost . . . I can help guide you as long as you let me into my mind . . ." He explained.

I needed help and I knew that with Master Fung's help maybe I could regain what I had lost. Maybe I could finally be free from my fear that haunted me for the past two years . . . I slowly nodded to him and then he nodded to me to close my eyes and clear my mind and just relax. As I closed my eyes, I did as instructed and then took some deep breathes. Once my mind was cleared, I began to see something play in my mind now.

_I saw myself walking down the streets of Tokyo at night. It was cold out and I think I was on my way back to the company. On the way, I could sense someone following me. I picked up my speed, but then eventually I turned into an alleyway where I thought I could lose him, but I ended up in a dead end . . . Oh god . . . no . . . not this memory! I remember all too well that look on his face as he grinned at me and moved closer to me. I tried to use my powers to scare him off, but I couldn't . . . I tried and tried, but eventually he pinned me down hard and all I could feel was fear inside me. He leaned closer to me as I turned my head away, and heard him whisper in my ear those words that haunted me . . ._

"_Shhh . . . It's going to be alright and you know why?" He whispered as he traced his finger on my cheek and gave a small laugh._

"_Because no one will hear you scream . . ." He grinned._

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell back out of my seat.

"Kimiko!" Master Fung exclaimed trying to help me, but I only backed away.

"No . . . please . . . don't touch me . . ." I cried as tears poured from my face and shook with fear . . ."

I hugged myself tightly and didn't look at Master Fung as I looked weak and pathetic. I was so scared and seeing that memory . . . It only made things worse for me again . . . I thought I could have locked that part of my life away, but it keeps coming back. All that pain and suffering I went through that night . . . I didn't want to remember . . .!

"Kimiko . . ." Master Fung spoke as I looked up to him and he lead me a hand.

"You have been through a lot young monk . . . I believe now it is time for you to rest for today." He replied with a sincere smile.

I slowly nodded and took his hand as he helped me up and guided me to my old room. I had a lot of memories in here. I looked back and saw all the guys now in the little dining room and I saw Raimundo glance at me, but I quickly looked away and closed my bedroom door and slowly slid down to the floor. I could feel the tears slowly fall from my eyes as I covered them from my hands. No . . . no . . . I have to be strong . . . I can't show them how weak I have become . . .

Raimundo's POV

Two weeks has gone by now and it's been a surprising event as we all got to reunite two week ago. However, the question for all of us is how long will this all last with us being together. I've thought a lot about it since the first day I arrive and even phoned my brother's about it, but they've encouraged me to do whatever my heart tells me too and that they'll be there waiting for me whenever I want to visit. I truly want to stay at the Xiaolin Temple's but . . . I've also got a life back home waiting for me . . .

Once I made it to the dining room I could see Clay and Omi already eating and talking, but no Kimiko. I looked around, but I couldn't find her. I noticed lately she isn't usually around us anymore like she used to back then, as she seems more distant.

"Hey guys where's Kim?" I asked.

"I believe she is with Master Fung and having a private training session." Omi explained.

"Private training session?" I questioned.

"Not sure what it's about, but I'm sure everything will be fine partner. Kimiko is one tough little lady and she can handle herself." Clay responded.

I nodded to them and joined them for breakfast, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Kimiko. I noticed about two weeks ago on the first day I saw her and Master Fung walk toward her old room she looked my way, but then quickly turned away and went straight into her room. I was a little concerned, but maybe I'm just over thinking it. After breakfast the guys and I decided to do a little training together again, as it has been a while since I last fully used my powers. It felt good to be able to control the wind again.

"It's been a long time since, I last used my powers feller and I have got to say it's been way to long." Clay grinned as he used his earth power again.

"The feelings mutual," I replied using my wind powers along with Omi as we all practiced some more.

Suddenly I heard someone clapping and we turned to see Kimiko sitting down watching us as we practiced with a small smile on her face. I walked over to her and noticed how her hair was down and how she wore a red summer dress. She looked beautiful . . .

"How about it fire girl? You think you can top us?" I smirked and she grinned at me and gave a small laugh.

"Of course I can, but I think I'll save you all the embarrassment and let you all off easy." She replied grinning.

"Is that a challenge?" Omi questioned, but then her expression changed a little as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"No, besides I actually am pretty tired of training . . . I've been training all morning with Master Fung . . . I think I'll go inside and rest up a bit." She said about to leave, until I spoke on impulse.

"I'll go with you!" I exclaimed as she turned around surprised, but then gave a warm smile and nodded to me.

"Smooth Raimundo," Clay said loud enough so I'd only hear, but I just ignored him and went inside with Kimiko.

We went to the dining room area where got some tea and food and just sat for a while in silence. I haven't really had any time to talk to Kimiko much, since I barely see her around. She always seems so distant from us and spends all her time training with Master Fung which none of us no why she trains alone. I watched as she sipped her tea quietly and noticed her expression wasn't as happy as before, but maybe a little bit of sadness and fear? I watched as she held the cup in her hand tightly.

"Kimiko is everything alright?" I asked her and suddenly she blinked and released her grip of her cup and looked at me and put on a fake smile.

"Of course! I'm just . . . overwhelmed I guess you can say . . . I never thought I'd actually see you guys again . . ." She replied with a small smile and then then turned away from me.

"So much has changed over the past three years and to be reunited like this again . . . It just seems like a dream. When I wake up every morning, I still sometimes can't believe I'm actually back at the Temple again. I know it sounds a little weird, but I really missed this place and everyone . . ." She explained.

Without even realizing it, I reached over to her hand and laid mine on top of it surprising her as she looked at me with those blue eyes. I gave her the best smile I could and then spoke.

"It's not weird at all, in fact I'm pretty positive we all feel the same way. Trust me . . ." I reassured her and she smiled then spoke again.

"You know, you look like the same Raimundo from three years ago, but you sure don't really act like yourself anymore. You seem a little more mature." She grinned and I gave a small laugh.

"We all had to grow up sometime right Kim? I mean we can't always live in the past right? We just have to keep moving forward."

Suddenly her eyes widen and I saw that same look in her eyes like before. Sadness and fear, but she quickly brushed it off and spoke again to me.

"You're right, but sometimes it's hard to forget your past . . . no matter how much you want." She spoke surprising me as I looked at her confused and then she suddenly noticed my reaction and quickly spoke.

"Anyways, what about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" I replied.

"Well I haven't really gotten the chance to really catch up with you. I mean I told you a little about my life the past three years . . . So what about you Raimundo? How was your life like after you know . . . with your mother and all . . .?"

"Oh . . . that . . ."

I didn't speak for a while, as I truly didn't want to talk about it . . . Life was hard for me and my brothers and sisters. I was only 17 years old when my mother had died and it was the hardest year of my life as I got into a lot of trouble and did things I regretted. Thinking about it now only made me feel angry and worse about myself.

"Look Kimiko I don't want to be rude, but I really don't want to talk about my past . . . It's like you said "The past is the past" and it's like I said "We can't live in the past, we just have to keep moving forward". What happened to me back then after my mother's death is just something I don't want to bring up . . . It was really complicated back then and there was no one at the time that could help me." I explained to her.

Kimiko's POV

"Why didn't you call us? We would have been there for you." I explained to him, but he just shook his head.

"I needed to deal with my mother's death alone . . . I didn't want anyone to worry for me . . ." He replied sipping his tea as I spoke.

"Still . . . it must have been lonely . . ."

"Yeah well you get used to it . . ."

"Why didn't you at least tell us about your mother? I mean I only found about her yesterday from you . . . why not tell me before?"

"Well we haven't exactly kept in touch with all of you guys "busy" and all."

As he said that, I felt a little upset about that last remark he made. Raimundo had no idea what we we're going through, especially with me back then. I shuddered at the thought of it . . .

"Well it's not like we had a choice Rai, I mean Clay had his dad's ranch to take care of, Omi was busy training and fighting evil, and I had to save my father's company from going bankrupt. I mean it's not like you tried to keep in touch with us either." I stated and he now looked at me a little upset as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned and he looked a little mad now.

"Well I mean the last time we ever spoke was before your mother's death and it was after her death, that you cut all ties with us. I mean I've tried reaching you, but you never replied back to my calls or emails and eventually I just stopped trying."

"Oh so now it's my fault, I haven't been keeping in touch."

"I'm not saying that Raimundo . . .! God we used to be such great friends! I mean we used to tell each other everything and now . . . it's like we're complete strangers . . ." I explained, but he still looked a little pissed.

"Well forgive me for trying to deal with my own mother's death and not responding to you as your call or email was _so_ important then my own mother's death."

"That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever let's just drop it, besides I already said I didn't even want to talk about it so just leave it at that."

Ok now I was seriously pissed off at the last comment he made. I got up from my seat in disbelief and was about to walk away, until I turned back to him and gave him a piece of my mind.

"Look I'm sorry for bringing up this whole conversation, but all I was trying to do was catch up with an old friend. However, now I see you're not the same Raimundo I once knew anymore . . . You've changed . . .!" I exclaimed and he only looked at me with those green eyes of his looking still mad.

"Well it's not like you haven't changed either Kimiko! I mean you're always so distant now from all of us. You haven't really made the effort to talk to anyone of us the past two weeks." He exclaimed back standing up from his seat.

"Well I've been training a lot with Master Fung and it's been very tiring."

"And what Omi, Clay, and I haven't been training either!? What exactly are you training for, that makes you more tried then us!?" Raimundo questioned and I walked over to him, until we were face to face and spoke to him.

"Nothing you need to know . . .! You have your secrets and I have mine. The truth is your right I've changed. You don't know me anymore, just like I don't know you . . .!" I replied and he stared down at me still with those same eyes of his, but I soften mine a little as I spoke.

"The only thing I know about you is that you had a choice to change and that I didn't. So I'm sorry if I seemed so distant from you all, but I can't be the same person I once was anymore . . . no matter how much I want to be . . ." I spoke sadly.

I noticed Raimundo's eyes soften a little bit and saw a hit of sadness within him. I turned away from him and left the room with that last comment and went to my room. I laid on my bed again and sighed deeply and covered my eyes with my hands. I never wanted this to happen . . . Maybe I shouldn't have come back . . . Maybe I should just go back to Tokyo . . . No, I can't go back . . . That place holds a memory that can never be forgotten and can never be taken back. . .


	5. The First Warning

The First Warning

Raimundo's POV

The next morning, it was a little awkward between Kimiko and I as we sat in the dining room area with everyone in silence. She didn't make any eye contact with me and would eat and drink silently. I felt a little guilty about yesterday, since I may have flipped out. I mean she flipped out too, but I get she was just trying to catch up with me. The truth was I just wasn't ready to tell her or anyone yet of what happened to me after my mother's death. I became someone I swore, I'd never be. In the end though through my anger, hate, and grief I began to change slowly. I can never take back what I've done, but I learned I can change into being a better person then before and become a man.

That's my reasoning as well as to coming back. I wanted to go back not just because of the vision I saw, but because that's where my friends were. I glanced over to Kimiko as she made small talk with Omi and Clay. I gave a small smile and then tuned in to what they were talking about.

"Have you all made a decision on whether to stay or not?" Omi asked and we all shared glances, and Clay spoke first.

"I've decided to stay . . . but only till I know that this vision may or may not happen. If it does happen I will stay until it is over. If it doesn't happen . . . Well I've got to get back to my ranch and Anabelle." Clay said surprising all of us.

"Anabelle?" I questioned.

"Is this the girl you mention before? The one you said she could be the one?" Kimiko asked and he only grinned as she smiled at him and congratulated him.

"And you Raimundo?" Omi asked and all eyes were on me.

I thought long and hard these past two weeks on my decision and I've come to a conclusion.

"I'll stay just as long as you need me . . . After that, I have to get home to my brothers and sister and take care of them, back in Brazil. I'm sorry, but I can't stay forever like I'd like to . . ." I spoke and I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Clay giving a small smile.

"We're in the same boat partner," Clay replied and I nodded my head.

"All that's left is you know Kimiko." Omi stated and all eyes were on her.

She glanced at me, but quickly looked away and then took a sip of her drink. We sat for a moment in silence waiting for her answer, until she spoke.

"I've decided to stay here . . . and live with Omi and everyone else in the Temple, if I'm allowed." She smiled to Omi who jumped with happiness and went over to hug her as she hugged him back.

"Of course my friend! It will be nice to have someone other than Dojo to talk to around here!" He exclaimed and she laughed a little.

"What about Tokyo? Last I heard you and your pop were running his company together. Won't you be taking over it someday?" Clay asked.

"Papa already has someone in case I don't want to run the company to take over him. In fact he's the one that told me, that I should come back here and be with my friends even before I had that vision." She explained and we all nodded her heads, but then she continued.

"Besides, there's nothing left for me in Tokyo . . . not anymore . . ." She spoke and before I could ask what she meant Dojo came in.

"Kimiko, Master Fung is ready to see you now for your training." Dojo spoke.

She got up from her chair grabbed her dishes and placed them in the sink and then excused herself from the table and began to speak, until surprisingly Omi spoke up.

"I do not want to be noisy in your business, but what exactly are you training with Master Fung?" Omi questioned I watched her expression change a little, but then she quickly replaced it with a fake smile.

"I think you meant "nosey" and as far as my training with Master Fung, it's nothing super special. In fact it's more of a mediating secession as I need to clear my mind of some things." She explained.

"What things?" I asked and she then turned to me and looked straight into my eyes and looked a little annoyed, but only a little.

"Nothing you need to know that is of importance. Now if you'll excuse me." She said and left the room in a hurry.

"Is it just me or are you two having a fight?" Clay asked and I just groaned a little.

"What is ever the matter Raimundo?" Omi questioned and I sighed and slumped in my chair.

"I may have gotten into an argument with Kimiko yesterday, over something stupid . . ." I answered.

"Well what on earth was it about partner?" Clay asked.

"Let's just say that these past three years have changed Kim and I . . . I think we both have secrets that we are not ready to reveal yet from these past three years . . . After my mother's death, I did some things I'm not proud of and changed in the worst way . . . As for Kim, I have no idea what she's hiding but whatever it is I just hope it's nothing as bad as mine . . ." I explained.

For a while, they said nothing as we sat in silence. I still was not ready to reveal my secrets, but if they asked I would tell them. If they are my true friends, I can only hope they understand. As for Kim, if I were to tell her of what happened to me . . . She would probably hate me and never forgive me.

"Raimundo as your friend, I would like to know what has happened to you during those three years as it concerns me." Omi spoke and I sighed ready to talk, until he talked again.

"However, I can wait until you are ready to share." Omi said giving a sincere smile to me.

"Same here partner," Clay spoke.

I looked to my friends and smiled and nodded to them. They really were my true friends that I could rely on. They understood me, just like they have in the past. Now all that was left was to make amends with Kimiko, which I knew wasn't going to be easy. I decided to go visit her and Master Fung and see if I could talk to her. Of course, when I got there I saw the meditation room door closed . . . or so I thought. I suddenly began to hear a soft yet loud enough to hear scream. I quickly ran to the door and looked through the creaked door and saw Master Fung and Kimiko.

I saw Kimiko breathing heavily and was covered in sweat it looked like. She was on the ground on all fours and was shaking in fear. I saw Master Fung help her up slowly and then sit her back down on the floor and began to speak.

"You cannot let fear control you Kimiko. You must-." Master Fung spoke.

"I know focus and clear my thoughts! I get it, but every time I try that image still keeps playing in my mind! It's not going to ever stop . . .! I just have to come to the fact that, no matter what I can't forget what happened to me back then . . . It's because of what happened that changed me, that made me this way and I fear I may never ever be the same as I once was anymore!" She exclaimed with watery eyes.

"With patience, practice, and time everything will be fine young monk. You just need to believe in yourself more, just like your friends believe in you. This path you must take, you must take alone in order for you to find what you've lost. However, never forget that you are never alone so long as you have your friends by your side."

As she was going to say something a loud explosion went off and they quickly stood up. I got away from the door and immediately ran to the source of the explosion. I went outside the court yard and saw no one in site. Suddenly I saw Clay thrown across the wall that left a nasty crack on the wall.

"Clay! I shouted running toward him, until I saw Omi flying at me and hitting me to the ground.

I got up slowly from the ground and soon Clay and Omi got up to. Then as I looked up in front of my eyes was like a blast from the past.

"Chase," I spoke and he grinned.

"Let's not also forget me boys," A voice said appearing out of the shadows.

"Wuya," Clay spoke as she grinned.

"It's nice to see you again boys, but aren't you missing that little tramp of yours?" Wuya spoke.

"Nice to see you again too Wuya and might I saw how age really doesn't become you." Kimiko said walking over to us from the Temple.

I watched as Wuya glared at her now as Kimiko stood beside us. I looked over to Chase who still had that grin on his face. In truth they looked exactly the same as the last time we saw them, only now them see more confident, which was something I didn't like.

"So what brings you here Chase Young!?" Omi demanded and he gave a small laugh.

"I heard you all came back in to the Temple and I had to see it for myself." He spoke.

"Well here we are and this time we're not going anywhere." I declared.

"For now, but who's to say that something unpredictable might happen." Wuya said.

"What in the sam hill do you mean Wuya?" Clay questioned as they both grinned.

"Why don't we have our new friend explain things a little more clearly to you stupid monks." Wuya said and gestured for someone to come out.

Out from the shadows came another blast from the past as my eyes were now wide open in shock. I took a few step forwards and I still couldn't believe my eyes. I watched as he grinned to me and walked forward and spoke.

"Well well, if isn't my old friend Raimundo. So nice to see you again amigo." He greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here Marcel!?" I demanded as he grinned and walked over toward me.

"Can't a friend visit a friend? Oh wait, I've forgotten . . . you and I aren't friends anymore since they day you betrayed me." Marcel growled.

"I didn't betray you,"

"Don't you dare lie to me or to your so called friends! You and I both know who the really Raimundo is inside . . .! A filthy lying bastard who would betray your own friend . . .!"

"Rai you know this guy?" Kimiko questioned.

Once she spoke his gaze fell to her and I could see a grin on his face. He walked over to her slowly and I watched as she backed up away from him a little, until they were face to face. Suddenly he placed his hand under her chin and pulled her closer to him. I quickly moved toward them, but was quickly stopped by Wuya's green fire ball hitting the ground at my feet. I looked over to them and saw Kimiko glare at him as he continued to grin.

"So you must be the Dragon of Fire, that I have heard so much about from Raimundo." He spoke and then glancing at me as I glared at him.

"You're a lot prettier in person, then I thought you'd be." He spoke and she quickly slapped his hand away as he laughed.

"Feisty . . . I like it." He grinned as she glared at him.

"Don't touch me ever again if you value your hand from being severely burned!" She shouted and he laughed even more.

He walked up to her again and this time actually pulling her arm toward him and closer to him. I watched as he began to whisper something into her ear that I couldn't hear, but I watched as her eyes went wide with fear.

Kimiko's POV

"You're don't fool me girl . . . I know all about your dirty little secret . . ." Marcel whispered into my ear making my eyes go wide.

"But don't worry, your secret's safe with me . . . for now that is." He said and then pulled away from me and I snatched my arm away from him as he grinned.

"Just like you and Raimundo, I've got lots of secrets. Would you like to see?" He asked us.

Suddenly I saw black smoke coming out from his hands and I started to take a step back as I watched the black smoke gather around me and my friends. Soon monsters began to take form of the shadow and began to attack. Lucky my fighting skills are still with me as I began to strike back as my friends used there elements. I grabbed one of the training sticks nearby and began to attack the monsters. Soon with each hit, they would vanish if you strike them in the right place.

"There shadow monster!" Omi exclaimed.

"So they're not real then . . . good." I spoke and began to attack some more.

Soon though I watched as Chase, Wuya, and Marcel all watch with grinning faces. Soon I notice Chase look over to me and grinned. I didn't like it . . . Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and throw me back against the wall. I quickly got up before the monster could strike again and was able to dodge it. However, soon another monster was able to pick me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Kimiko!" I heard Raimundo shout.

"Damn!" I exclaimed as I couldn't escape the beast grasp.

I watched as my friends were preoccupied at the moment with the other shadow monsters and could not help me. I struggled to break free, but it was no use.

"Kimiko what are you doing!? Use your powers!" Raimundo yelled.

Suddenly the monster began to start choking me and I could barely breathe now. I tried to get him to loosen his grip, but nothing worked. I was useless just as I thought without my powers. Suddenly though I saw Raimundo kick the monsters hand releasing me and Raimundo quickly catching me with his wind powers and setting me down. I began to cough a lot gasping for air and I could feel Raimundo's hand on my back for comfort and I could hear Wuya laugh a little as she walked toward us.

"Let this be a warning that now that you are back, war is about to take place. Soon the Heylin side will rise again. You have no idea how powerful we've become these past three years. I mean look at yourself and how weak you've all become . . . it's pathetic." Wuya grinned.

"I have no idea what your planning Chase, but as Leader I vow that we will stop you no matter the cost." Raimundo vowed and he grinned as Marcel laughed.

"Don't ever promise something that you can't keep Raimundo. There is no hope for you as your true enemy is closer than you think." Marcel explained.

"We shall take leave, as we have done enough damage for today." Chase said.

I watched as Marcel's hands began to spread black smoke again and I began to feel dizzy, but as soon as the black smoke faded, the dizziness went away and they were all gone . . .


	6. Things Change & People Change

Things Change & People Change

Raimundo's POV

I watched as Kimiko got up from the ground and began to quickly walk away back into the Temple, but stopped when she saw Master Fung and Dojo. Master Fung placed a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly brushed it off her and was about to go inside, until I spoke up.

"What exactly happened back there Kimiko?" I asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Raimundo, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get cleaned up now." She said.

"No we're not finished talking yet Kim," I replied and she turned to face me and then looked at our friends.

"Kimiko . . . what happened back there?" Omi questioned.

"Why didn't you fight back against the monster with your powers? He could have killed you had Raimundo not saved you." Clay asked.

"I . . . I was just in a panic that's all. I was overwhelmed since I haven't had to fight anyone in the past three years." She explained and was about to walk away, until I got in her way.

"That's not true or else your fighting skills wouldn't have been good. Now answer the question . . . Why didn't you just use your powers to stop the monster, or even burn Marcel's hand when he touched you!?" I exclaimed and she looked angry and confused.

"Because . . .!" She sighed.

"Because what!?"

"Because I can't!" She shouted.

Suddenly there was silence in the air now as no one said a word and waited to see if Kimiko would talk again. She looked up at me with those blue eyes of her and then turned away and sighed deeply out of frustration.

"Why can't you use them Kim? What happened?" I asked her softly and nicely now as she then turned to me and looked into my eyes.

"I can't use them because of what happened to me about two years ago . . ." She sighed hugging herself and shaking a little.

"Two years ago?" Omi questioned.

"What happened two years ago little lady?" Clay asked as they started to gather around her.

"Something that has haunted me for the past two years that I wish it had never happened and that I could forget . . ." She spoke and I saw her eyes become watery and soon Master Fung came to her side to comfort her.

"Let us not speak out here . . . Let us go inside and talk . . ." Master Fung said and we all went inside.

We all now gathered in the dining room table and sat down as Dojo serves us our tea. I sat next to Kimiko, but not pushing any more questions on her as she looked so stressed, scared, and upset. For a while we all sat in silence. I couldn't help, but wonder what had happened to Kimiko these past three years that made her this way . . . to make her lose her powers . . . She looked so scared and even broken inside like she had lost something inside of her that once made her herself. She was still shaking even now . . . this was hard for her to talk about . . .

"Kimiko . . ." I spoke and she flinched a little by the sound of my voice.

"Look all I was going to say is . . . Despite how much I want to know what happened to you two years ago . . . You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to." I spoke and all eyes went to me, including Kimiko's as she stared at me in surprise.

"If Kimiko doesn't want to tell us, then she doesn't have to . . . It's her business what happened and if it's causing her this much trouble then as her friends we should just support her and not question her on what happened. All we need to know is that her powers are gone and that we will do what we can to get it back for her. . ." I explained.

"Raimundo's right . . . you don't have to tell us anything Kimiko." Clay spoke.

"We are you're friends and therefore we trust you . . ." Omi replied.

She looked at all of us as we gave her warm smiles, but she in return did not smile. She suddenly stood up and looked at us with those blue sad eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry," She suddenly said and began to walk away, until I followed her.

She was heading toward her room and when I called out for her, she wouldn't stop and her pace became faster. When I got closer to her I grabbed her hand, but she quickly snatched her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and I noticed fear in her eyes.

She quickly turned away from me, but she still stood there not moving anymore. I could hear her give a deep sigh before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry . . . I just need some space." She apologized.

"You need a friend, who you can talk to Kim." I replied and she looked up at me.

"Come on Kim, you and I used to be so close you said yourself! Now look at us . . . Speaking less to each other and being more distant toward each other . . . Why can't we be like that again?" I asked her and I saw her give a small smile, but a single tear slipped from her face as she spoke.

"Because you and I have changed . . . We can no longer be the same people we once were." She spoke softly trying not to choke up on her words.

I moved a little closer to her and slowly placed my hand on her cheek. She didn't move though as she only looked into my eyes. I slowly wiped the tear off her cheek and gave a small smile to her.

"You still look the same to me . . . If memory serves you looked exactly like this the last time I saw you when we said good-bye." I spoke and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Kimiko you're right . . . I do have secrets that I'm still keeping from all of you. However, I'm willing to tell you if you really want to know . . . You are my friend and I trust you." I spoke.

She looked at me for a while with my hand still on her cheek, but slowly nodded. I smiled and decided to take her to the one place where I knew she'd feel more relaxed. As we left the Temple grounds we headed toward the cherry blossom tree on the hill. Realizing where we were going, I could tell by Kimiko's reaction that she was surprised. As we sat down by the tree together, I could still tell she was in deep thought with herself and what had just happened. It pained me to see her this way, but maybe after hearing my story she might feel better with herself.

"After my mother's death . . . I changed a lot." I spoke and she started to listen to me now as she looked at me.

Kimiko's POV

"After she died, I had totally lost it. I was angry, upset, and frustrated with myself. I was never there for her to take care of my brothers and sisters. After my father died she was always providing for us. So losing her, I felt like I lost a part of me inside. That night I went to a club with my brother Carlos where we went to clear our minds. That night I drank for the first time and got totally wasted with my brother . . . Then we met Marcel that same night . . ." He explained and my eyes widen a little.

"Marcel showed us how to just relax and have fun. At the time he was my friend who I could count on for anything. He always had my back whether we got into gang fights, or even got caught stealing from people . . . Marcel was the strongest out of all of us and I don't even think I could beat him." He went on.

"However, after everything I had done I was never truly satisfied with myself. I mean for a while we had everything we could have possibly wanted, I mean with my wind powers we were at the time unstoppable. But it never felt right to me after everything I had done. In fact I began to turn into someone I wasn't. Soon Marcel became too obsessed over power that he would do anything to get it. He became ruthless and he was becoming a darker person. That's when Carlos and I got out and left to go back to our family and take care of them. Marcel never forgave us as we betrayed him and left ending our friendship with him. Then after that I started to become a real man and took care of my family. Carlos and I never looked back at that past and never will return to it." He explained more.

Hearing all this was a big shock to me as Raimundo wasn't the same person I once knew. In truth I actually could believe that all happened to Raimundo. He once fell to the Heylin side before, but thankfully he came to his senses and came back to us . . . to me . . .

"So that's my story . . . I've done things I've not proud of back in Rio, but being back here at the Xiaolin Temple's made me realize I have to live with my mistakes and make up for it in the future." Rai said.

"Wow," I replied.

"I think Master Fung's monk wisdom started to rub off on me." Rai joked and I gave a small laugh to which he smiled.

"The question is how did Marcel meet Chase and how does he play a part now in Chase's plan." Rai questioned.

"I'm not sure . . . It seems to me though your friend got some new powers. Will have to be extra careful now." I answered.

"Yeah . . . I guess a lot had changed as much as I hate to admit it. I never wanted things to change, especially not between us . . ." He spoke surprising me and making me blush a little.

I saw him staring at me as I looked into his green eyes which I had always admired. I quickly looked away feeling a little awkward and a little uncomfortable.

Raimundo's POV

As she turned away from me, I could tell she felt uncomfortable being here with me. Maybe I pushed it a little too much. I didn't want to cause her anymore trouble then she already has with herself, but . . . what had been bugging me more was not just her secret, but what that kiss meant after we said our good-byes to each other. I learned over the past three years that Kimiko was always on my mind no matter how many times I tried to block her away after who I had become at the time. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget her or that kiss.

"Kimiko, there's another thing I want to talk about . . . that deals between us." I spoke and she slowly turned toward me.

"What is it?" She asked fully looking at me.

I felt really nervous now all of sudden and couldn't bring myself at first to mention it to her. I watched as she waited for me to answer her, but every time I tried to talk nothing came out.

"Rai is everything alright?" She asked and then I built up the courage to ask her finally.

"You remember the day we parted right?" I asked her and she looked at me confused, but nodded.

"Yes why?" She asked.

"What did it mean to you?"

"Mean what to me?"

"That . . . kiss . . ." I spoke.

Suddenly her eyes went wide and she turned away from me and I could tell she was being a little shy now, but honestly so did I.

"Rai . . . It was just me saying good-bye to you, that's all." She explained, but I didn't believe it.

"Then why only to me? Why did you kiss me and not Clay or Omi?" I questioned and she sighed getting up, but not walking away but only pacing around the tree.

"Rai I don't want to talk about this either."

"You don't ever want to talk about anything! Just tell me what it meant to you!?" I exclaimed standing up too now.

"Why does it matter!?"

"It just does!"

"Well what did it mean for you!?" She questioned.

"Everything!" I shouted and she looked at me even more surprised now.

"It meant everything . . . When you kissed me, is felt different from when other girls have kissed me before. It actually left an impression on me . . . like a spark. The truth is back then I did really like you, but I didn't tell you because I thought you only saw me as a friend. However, after you kiss me, it gave me hope that you might actually like me too. Now tell me you didn't feel it too." I spoke.

She only sighed and looked away from me. I walked over to her, but she took a few steps back to me and I stopped. She sighed deeply and began to speak.

"Rai . . . You have been my best friend and we've been through everything together. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have." She replied, but she didn't answer my question.

"You still didn't answer my question." I replied.

"Does even really need an answer?"

"Yes, it really does . . . If you can tell me you didn't feel anything then I'll walk away and forget this conversation ever happened, but if you can't . . . Well then I'll know it meant something."

For a while she didn't answer and I was getting more nervous with each passing second. She would glance at me a few times, but then stare out into the distance. Soon though she gave in and spoke.

"I can't answer you at all." She finally spoke as I walked over to her and took her soft hand in mine.

"Because you did feel something and you're scared to admit it." I replied.

"So what if I am!? Rai . . . I've changed and I'm not the person I once was anymore. You wouldn't want a girl like me after what had been done to me . . . what I had gone through . . ." She answered and pulled her hand away, until I grabbed it back and held it tightly.

"It's killing you . . . that secret. You want to tell me, but you're too afraid of my reaction to it, but please Kimiko just tell me so you don't have to keep suffering alone anymore! Just tell me!" I exclaimed and I watched as she closed her eyes tightly and then began to shake again and then spoke.

"Two years ago . . . I was walking down the streets of Tokyo heading back to the company. I began to notice someone following me and I tried to lose him, but I couldn't . . . Eventually I turned into an ally and ended at a dead end . . . Soon enough the man had pinned me down and took me out. I tried to use my powers to stop him, but I was too afraid of him I guess and I couldn't use them. Before I knew it . . . Oh god . . ." She cried and I held her close to me now as I warped my arms around her.

"What happened?" I whispered to her and through her soft cries she spoke.

"He ended up raping me . . .!" She cried.

My eyes widen and anger built up in my and I began to hold her tightly as she cried through the pain. I was seriously pissed right now and wanted to kill the son of a bitch who did this to her. I cursed under my breath, but then looking at Kimiko and the state she was in only made me want to comfort her. I stroked her hair softly and held her close as she let all the tears come out. She was in a lot of pain and stress before and now I see why. What she had been through was worse then what I had went through and now I understood why it was hard for her to admit all of this to me. I was just being a jack ass and kept questioning her.

"It's going to be alright Kimiko . . . I promise I will never let anything like that ever happen to you again . . . Not as long as I'm here . . ." I vowed to her.


	7. First Plan Of Attack

First Plan Of Attack

Kimiko's POV

These last two weeks have been very different from the last two weeks since we've all return. Eventually Raimundo and I confessed our little secrets to everyone to which they were very understanding and caring. As for Chase and his group they've attack us yet again and I was still powerless. I still felt useless to the team and even worse Rai is being way too protective over me. Oh yeah and now I've got a whole other problem with Raimundo.

Ever since our last talk, things have been pretty awkward at times between us. As much as I do like Raimundo our friendship is just way to important and I don't want anything to happen between us. Besides it would never work . . . Raimundo and I have both changed over the past three years. I've still got a lot to figure out with myself and I'm just not ready to move on from the past just yet.

Once I finished breakfast, I decided to go and clear my mind again by the cherry blossom tree. I just needed space from everyone still. I thought telling them would make me feel at easy, but now I just feel uneasy with myself. Suddenly I felt a change in the wind and I already knew he was here. I didn't even have to turn to see who it was, that sat next to me.

"What do you want Rai?" I asked a little annoyed.

"So is being distant and cold to me the new you now?" He asked jokingly and I just sighed.

"Rai I know what you're doing, but I already gave you my answer . . . I'm not ready to take the next step with you in our relationship. You're my friend and I don't want to end up hurting you . . . Plus the last thing I want is to be hurt as well . . . Especially since I was-." I explained and Raimundo suddenly placed a hand on mine and spoke.

"I know . . . I know it still has an effect on you and I promise you that it will never happen again. Look I know we can never truly go back to the way things were between us, but . . . we can start over." He explained as I looked at him confused.

"Start all over?" I questioned and he grinned.

"Like two people meeting for the first time." He smiled, but I still looked at him confused.

"What I'm saying is if you just want to be friends, then will be friends. I'll pretend like that one conversation we had about us . . . never happened. If you don't want to be with me because you're not ready because of what happened to you then fine, or even if it's because you don't have the same feelings as I do then that's ok too. All I want is for us to go back to being friends again . . ." Raimundo explained to me.

To be honest I was quite shocked to hear him say that to me. It was very unexpected for me. In truth I felt for some reason . . . disappointed in his answer. In my heart I knew I wanted to be with him, but mentally I and physically I just wasn't ready. I feel weak and useless . . . Maybe once I regain my powers and feel like my old self again . . . maybe I could give Rai and I . . . a chance.

Raimundo's POV

"So what's our plan leader?" Clay asked me as I thought for a moment.

"Honestly . . . I have no idea where to even start. We have no leads to go by or any idea where to start." I sighed.

"Well we know one thing. That your little friend Marcel works with them now and has new powers. Only we don't know much about him other then what you told us." Kimiko stated.

"My question is why would Chase Young choose Raimundo's old friend to help him? What part does he play in Chase's plan?" Omi questioned.

For a while we all sat there thinking in silence what are next plan should be. We have nothing to go by other than our visions. This sucked a lot, until Kimiko spoke up.

"I have one idea, but it could be hit or miss." She spoke up as we all faced her.

"What is it?" I asked curious now.

"Well we don't know a lot about Marcel other then you Raimundo . . . You were in a gang once with him right?"

"Yeah a long time ago though with my brother why?"

"Well there must be someone else he trusted besides you two right? I mean what if someone else closer to him could answer our questions. Maybe then will know all little more about Marcel and why Chase choose him. It's not a great lead, but it could be a start." She explained.

For I a while I thought about her suggestion. I thought hard and tried to remember one other person Marcel was close to and after some time it hit me!

"There's only one other person I know that was close to Marcel. Pack your bag guys . . . We're going to Rio, Brazil." I announced.

. . . . .

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen! I present to you Rio, Brazil!" Dojo announced as we got off him and feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

"Thank you for riding Dojo express!" He exclaimed again.

I watched everyone trying to catch their breath. I guess it's been a while since we last rode on Dojo. It did bring back a few memories with all of us together again. We had some pretty good adventures back then.

"So where do we start partner?" Clay asked.

"Well first we're going to-." I spoke, but suddenly Clay's cell went off.

"Hey Anabelle is everything alright?" Clay asked and there was a moment of silence, but then his eyes grew wide.

"Where are you!?" He questioned and then he waited for an answer and spoke again.

"That bastard! Ok you just stay at the ranch and I'll be there as fast as I can!" Clay exclaimed and hung up.

"What is wrong my friend?" Omi asked and he looked to us looking angry.

"Apparently your friend Marcel paid a visit at my ranch and left behind something important. He apparently went toe to toe with my friends Billy and Trevor to send a message to us!" Clay exclaimed and we could all tell he was worried and angry.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder to which he looked at me as I gave him a warm smile and spoke.

"You do what you need to do Clay. We'll handle things here . . . Besides it seems like he left something there, that might be of some use to us." I said to him and he gave a small nod and a smile.

"Thank you Raimundo," Clay thanked and turned to Dojo.

"Think you can make one more stop?" Clay asked and Dojo smiled.

"Dojo express is always traveling." Dojo joked.

"Do you have room for one more person?" Omi questioned and we all turned to face him.

I watched as Omi looked to me and I nodded to him as it seemed like he was asking permission to leave. Then he turned to Clay who smiled and then patted his round yellow head.

"The more the merry Omi," Clay responded.

"We shall go and see what he has left behind and make sure Clay's friends are safe." Omi explained.

"Alright, while you guys do that Kimiko and I will handle things here and see if we can get more info." I explained and we all nodded into agreement.

Kimiko and I waved good-bye to Clay and Omi as they took off yet again on Dojo. Once they were out of sight, we headed down to my family's house where we all were originally going to stay. On the way, I began to talk to Kimiko and explain what my family's like.

"Ok so my brothers aren't so bad when you get to know them, I mean there pretty cool guys. The only problem is they can be very obnoxious like my brother Carlos at times. Cris is the youngest of my brothers and Brazil is the oldest out of all of us and is more mature. They can be over excited at time, but hopefully they won't be like that when we arrive. Also another thing, when it all comes down to soccer it can be pretty crazy in the house." I explained and she only laughed and smiled at me.

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle a bunch of boys Raimundo, I mean I've lived you, Clay, and Omi before remember?" She replied.

"Yeah only you'll be with four people that are just like me." I grinned and she sighed.

"That could be a bit of a problem then, since you're already hard to deal with." She joked and we both laughed.

"Seriously though Rai, I'm sure everything will be fine and you're worrying about me for nothing." She explained.

"Oh no! My brothers are going to flip when they see I brought a girl to our house. I've never brought a girl home before." I explained and she looked at me surprised.

"Really? I find that hard to believe since I've seen the way you used to flirt with girls." She commented.

"Jealous are we?" I grinned and she only laughed and then changed the subject.

"What about your sister?" She asked and I smiled.

"Elicia is the youngest of all my siblings and is only six years old. She's a very smart, sweet, and caring girl. However, she can be a little mischievous like her big brothers at times, but she's a good girl overall. After our mother passed away, she wouldn't talk to any of us for a whole year and became distant. That all changed after I started to come back to the house more and finally left Marcel to take care of her. It was only then did she start to talk to all of us again." I explained and Kimiko smiled to me.

"I'm sure you were a great brother Rai and it's probably since you were a good brother that she was able to talk to you all again." She spoke and I nodded.

"Thanks," I replied.


	8. Meet The Pedrosas'

Meeting The Pedrosas'

Kimiko's POV

Once we finally arrived at Raimundo's house, I felt a little uneasy and nervous all of a sudden. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I just was. Once we were at the front door Rai turned to me and spoke.

"It's not too late to turn back and go to a hotel instead." Rai joked and I slightly punched him.

"Don't be such a baby, we'll be fine." I spoke and he only sighed and rang the doorbell.

Once he did we waited a moment, until someone opened the door and began. There stood at the door three brothers very excited to see Raimundo.

"Raimundo!" They shouted.

They rushed right at him and I moved out of the way as they all hugged him tightly and speaking in Spanish for a while saying greetings and stuff. I knew a little Spanish, but it still needs work. I could tell they were very excited to see him and that he I watched as then one brother's eyes fell on mine and stared at me in surprise and then spoke.

"So who's the chica you've brought home, Raimundo?" He said and Rai then went next to me and introduced me.

"This is my friend Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire." Rai introduced and then turned to me.

"These are my brothers Cris and-." Rai introduced, but was quickly cut off by his one brother who came up to me.

"I'm Carlos and it is truly a pleasure to meet you Kimiko." He said flirtatiously and I watched as Rai smacked him and I laughed.

"I'm Brazil the oldest of these three idiots." He explained and I gave a small laugh as he extended his hand and I shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I replied with a smile.

I watched as Carlos then whispered to Raimundo, thinking I couldn't hear them.

"Dude there's no way this chica is your girlfriend, because she is smoking hot!" Carlos exclaimed and I grinned a little.

"Hey lay off man I'm already trying." Rai whispered back and I smiled even more.

"But she's still single and available." Carlos winked.

"So how about we all go inside so that they can get settled." Brazil spoke and we all nodded in agreement.

I was just about to pick up my luggage, until I saw Cris take them from me and give a small smile to me and said he could take it and to which I thanked him for. Once we got inside, I was amazed in how actually clean and neat it was.

"We had just cleaned the place knowing there would be a chica coming, so we wanted to make everything nice." Cris explained and I smiled.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to go through the trouble." I said politely.

"Well the house was already messing, so we eventually had to clean it." Carlos explained.

"Rai, you'll be sleeping in your old room and Kimiko you can take our older sister's room." Brazil explained as he led me to the room.

The room was small, but it was just the way I liked it. It was beautiful and the bed looked really soft. I turned to the boys and thanked them and said I was going to unpack my stuff and then come out later. As I packed a few of my things, I felt still a little nervous being with a house full of boys, but then I remembered Rai mentioning he had a little sister who I had yet to see.

"Who are you and why are you staying in my sister's room?" A voice said and I turned around to see an adorable little girl who had a stuff animal in her hand.

She seemed kind of shy as she only stayed by the door frame. I gave a warm smile to her and stood up and walked over to her and then kneeled down to her. I extended my hand to her and she stared at it.

"Hi I'm Kimiko . . . you must be Elicia. Your brother Raimundo told me about you and how he adores you." I greeted and she gave a small smile and slowly reached for my hand and shook it softly.

"That's a cute stuff animal you got there." I said gesturing to her toy and she smiled.

"My brother got it for me at a carnival! He was able to knock down all the cans without even throwing any of the base balls!" She exclaimed hugging her stuff animal turtle.

I smiled to her and could only imagine Rai using his wind powers to win. I laughed a little and then turned my attention back to Elicia.

"So Elicia, is it nice living with all your brothers?' I asked and she smiled.

"Yes! They are really caring and help me with my school work sometimes like Rai. He used to read to me every night my favorite book!" She exclaimed and left for a moment, until coming back with a book in her hand.

"The Princess and the Frog" I remember reading that when I was a kid." I replied as she handed me the book.

"It was my favorite book too back then." I smiled and she smiled.

Suddenly Raimundo came in and smiled to us and walked over to Elicia and I in the room that I was staying in.

"I see you two finally met." He grinned.

"Brother! Kimiko knows this book too!" Elicia exclaimed running over to him as he picked her up and took the book from her hand.

"The Princess and the Frog?" He questioned staring at me now.

"Yeah, my father used to read it to me when I was little." I replied and he smiled and turne back to Elicia.

"It's getting late and you should already be in bed." Rai said.

"Can you read Kimiko and I a bed time story?" She asked and then Rai turned to me.

"If Kimiko would like to join us while I put you to bed." He replied and then Elicia turned to me and I gave a small smile.

"Sure," I replied.

Raimundo then led me to Elicia's room with her still in his arms. He then tucked her into bed and then began to read to her. I watched from a distance and how grown up Rai had really became. He really did change . . . I hugged myself and then watched as he glanced to me as he read and I gave a small smile and then continued reading. I felt a little jealous now of him . . . He had nice a nice life compared to the one I had after the incident.

After I was rapped, I was left on the streets for dead, until Papa's people found me and took me to the hospital. Lucky nothing to bad happened and I thankfully didn't become pregnant . . . I had a few broken rips and one arm broken. Although they all healed over time, the pain always stayed within me . . . Wounds heals, but scars never fade. What had happened to me has happen to other people as well, but unlike them they didn't lose something important to them like I did. I looked at my hand and clenched it into a fist.

My powers are gone and may or may never come back. Fear is still taking over me and I just don't have the courage I once had. I'm too afraid and weak . . . I'm useless and I know it. I looked over to Raimundo as he stared at a sleeping Elicia and kissed her good-night on the forehead. He has a family which is something I never want to take him away from. He deserves better than me. He was able to move on from his mistakes, but I'm still in the process of trying to move on.

"She's sound asleep now." Rai spoke breaking my train of thought and I nodded.

"I guess it is pretty late now, so I guess it's best we get to bed and continue our work tomorrow." I replied about to leave, until I feel his hand grab mine.

I turned back to face him and noticed those green eyes of his again and quickly looked away as he spoke to me.

"I'll be right next door if you need me, good-night." Rai spoke and the slowly let go of my hand.

I looked to him and gave a small nod and then quickly made it to my room. I closed the door behind me and then sighed deeply. I stared at the hand he held it in his and then looked away. I quickly got changed and went to bed. As I laid in the soft warm bed all I could think about now was him . . .

Raimundo's POV

I went out into the living room where I saw my bothers just watching TV and talking. When they saw me come in they all looked up at me as I sat down on the couch and spoke.

"Did Kimiko go to bed?" Brazil asked and I nodded.

"To bad, I really wanted to get to know her more." Carlos teased me and I glared at him.

"She seems pretty cool, I like her." Cris said and we all turned to him.

"Sorry Cris, but maybe when you're a little older." Carlos said.

"Oh and like you have a shot?" I asked and he grinned.

"You never know bro." Carlos replied and I just shook my head.

"She must be pretty special for you to bring her here to stay over." Brazil spoke and I gave a small smile.

"She is," I replied.

"Do you think she's the one this time?" He asked and for a while I thought about it, but then I already knew my answer before even thinking about it.

"Yeah," I answered and he smiled.

"All the best luck to you three idiots." Brazil spoke and we all laughed.

Kimiko's POV

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

I jolted up in my bed and was covered in sweat and I kept taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I quickly rubbed my eyes to make that this wasn't a dream either. No . . . No . . . It's happening again . . . Those same terrible haunting dreams . . . Suddenly someone rushed into my room surprising me as I grabbed the covers to shield myself. However, I realized it was Raimundo and I sighed in relief.

"Are you alright!?" He exclaimed and I nodded slowly.

"I'm fine . . . just a bad dream." I replied.

I watched as he stood there, unsure of what to say or do. I was glad though because somehow I felt better with him here in the room with me.

"Well at least it was just a dream. Anyway, good-night." He spoke about to leave, until I spoke.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

He then turned back toward me with a look of concern on his face as his hand was still on the door knob.

"Can you . . . stay with me just for tonight . . . until I fall asleep?" I asked still in shock of the whole dream.

"Yeah . . . Sure," He replied shutting the door.

I watched as he walked over to me and to his surprise I moved a little so he had room to lay on the bed with me. He didn't even hesitate to lay beside me, slipping underneath the covers. I felt his arm wrap around my neck as I leaned closer to rest my head on his chest. I felt his other hand lay on top on my arm. The funny thing was, I wasn't embarrassed or even nervous with Rai holding me like this. In fact I felt safe and warm in his arms. It all just felt right . . . As I started to drift asleep I said something that surprised me, but it was even more surprising what he said back.

"Stay with me," I spoke softly, almost like a whisper.

I felt him lean closer to me and I felt his gaze on me even though my eyes were starting to close. He leaned to my ear and then whispered one word to me before I fell asleep.

"Always," He whispered.


	9. Plan Set In Motion

Plan Set In Motion

Kimiko's POV

I felt a warm light shine on my eye lids as I started to get up now. I slowly sat up on my bed and then notice Rai wasn't next to me. I figured he'd had gone back to his room, by now when I fell asleep. I slowly got out of bed and stretched my arms and legs. I looked at the clock on the night stand and it read 8 AM. I decided to go grab my clothes, make-up, and bathroom supplies and get ready for the day. Once I made it to the bathroom, I felt a chill on my feet as I stepped on the tile floor.

When I got in the shower, I took a nice long hot shower. I felt the warm water hit me and it felt really nice and refreshing. I then got dressed and put on my make-up. When I finished getting ready, I went into the kitchen area and living room and saw that no one was up. I looked at the clock and it was now 9 AM. How long can these boys sleep? I looked through the fridge and pantry and noticed they had a lot of microwavable food and not a lot of ingredients. However, after rummaging through some stuff I was able to find some ingredients to make some breakfast. Once I got breakfast going, I decided to set out some plates and forks and cups.

"You're making breakfast?" A voice said behind me.

I turned to see a now waking up Elicia who gave a soft yawn. I went over to her and went to go and greet her.

"Good morning Elicia, did you sleep well." I greeted and she nodded and smiled at me.

"Good, now why don't I finish making breakfast so you can have something to eat? Would you like some orange juice?" I asked her and she smiled brightly and nodded.

I grabbed a cup and then poured some orange juice for her. She drank it happily as I started to get all the food ready to go and eat.

"What is that amazing smell!?" I hear Cris exclaimed.

"Oh hell no she cooks too!" Carlos shouted.

I smiled to the rest of the family that are just now waking up and going into the kitchen where I was. I saw Raimundo stare at me in awe along with his brothers.

"You didn't have to make breakfast for us Kimiko, I mean after all you are our guest." Brazil spoke.

"Yeah well this is just my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here, and I also don't hope you mind that I barrowed some ingredients to make all of this." I explained.

"Are you kidding me!? We haven't had a home cook meal in like . . . forever!" Cris exclaimed and I smiled.

"Well I made plenty for you guys, so eat up." I said.

Without a second to lose I watched as the boys rushed to the food and piled there plates high up. Raimundo started to walk my way and started to talk to me.

"You know you really didn't have to do this." He spoke and I smiled.

"Like I said this is my way of saying thanks. Even to you . . . thank you." I said.

He knew what I meant without even asking. He gave a sincere smile and nodded to me. Once we got our food we all sat down in the dining room table. It was nice sitting and eating with the boys and of course Elicia. They all had lots of interesting things to say. I learned a lot more about Raimundo as they told me about his childhood it was very interesting and cute the way he got embarrassed by the stories. Every now and then Carlos tries to flirt with me and also a little bit from Cris as well and I could see Raimundo getting a little jealous at times, but says nothing. Instead he kicks them from under the table.

"Ow bro!" Carlos exclaimed after he got kicked.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" Rai questioned and he nodded.

"He and his men always go to Lucky Thirteen on the weekends and today is your lucky day since it happens to be Saturday." Carlos explained.

As they started to talk, I noticed Elicia was still here and I decided that maybe it was best if she didn't stick around for all of this.

"Hey Elicia, so you think maybe you wanna play with me in your room?" I asked her and she looked to me and smiled and nodded.

She came over to me and she lifted her hand to me, which I took and smiled to her. I looked to Rai and nodded to him before leaving and he nodded back. He mouthed the words thank you to me. Once I got to her room she started to show me all her toys she had. She reminded me of myself when I was a little girl, only I didn't have any siblings and often had to play by myself. We started to play house and have tea parties and before I knew it, it was already lunch time. Soon Raimundo came in Elicia's room and I knew that was my cue.

"Well it was very nice playing with you Elicia, let's play again sometime." I smiled and then she looked at me with sad eyes.

She walked over to me and held on to my leg and looked up at me with those sad eyes of her's as she began to speak.

"You and brother come back safe ok!" She exclaimed.

My eyes widen in surprise by her comment, but then I gave her a warm smile and kneeled down to her and placed my hand on her head.

"I promise I'll bring your brother back safe and sound." I replied.

"You better protect her brother!" Elicia said to Rai and he nodded.

"With my life," He replied, much to my surprise.

I looked to him and he gave a small smile to me as we exited her room. I watched as he walked away and I noticed how board his back was and how tall he had become. When he led me back to the living room to his brothers, he turned to me and began to speak.

"Tonight we have to go to Lucky Thirteen and there will have to find Julien." Rai explained.

"I take it Julien is Marcel's friend." I replied.

"Not exactly chica." Carlos said as I looked at him confused.

"There relationship is more of a business like. If they want to know something, they'll want something in exchange. Both guys always had a way of understanding each others needs. So it won't be easy getting the information you want, but maybe you can give him something in return to Julien that might of use to him." Brazil explained.

"So he would go and betray Marcel just like that?" I asked.

"If you have something better to offer him then his so called "friend" then yes." Cris explained.

"However, tonight he can't know who we are, or else he'll turn us away because he'll already know what we want to know. So we'll have to go in disguise." Rai explained and then handed me something.

I looked at what he gave me and then frowned and looked to him as he grinned along with his brothers.

"You're kidding me . . . There's no way I'm wearing this." I explained.

"You have to, if we want to get in Lucky Thirteen." Rai explained to me and I sighed even more.

"This is going to be a long night . . ." I moaned.

Clay's POV

"Clay!" Anabelle shouted to me as Dojo was landing.

"Anabelle!" I exclaimed jumping off Dojo.

I quickly ran to her side as she ran to me and I hugged her tightly in my arms not wanting to let go of her. I looked to her and smiled as she smiled to me. However, catching up would have to wait as I couldn't stay to long.

"How are they?" I asked and she looked at me with a hit of sadness.

"They're better than they were before. Let's get you guy inside so we can talk more." Anabelle said as I gestured for Omi and Dojo to follow.

Once we got inside I saw Jessie and hugged her tightly, glad she was ok. Then I saw Trevor and Billy. I saw that Trevor's arm was broken and he had a few cuts and bruises. I looked to Billy who had a broken leg and had a black eye with some cuts as well. I went over to them and I felt angry with myself that I couldn't protect them and angry at Marcel. He's gonna pay for this.

"Clay . . ." Omi spoke tugging on my shirt trying to comfort me and soon I relaxed a little more.

"Don't beat yourself up Clay; we just got ruffed up a bit." Billy smiled, but I was still upset until I felt Trevor's hand on my shoulder.

"This is nothing compared to what you went through back in the day, so don't worry." Trevor said and I nodded a little.

Then I almost forgot about Omi and Dojo were in the house. I looked to them and then began to introduce everyone to them.

"These are my good friends I talk about, Omi and Dojo. Omi is the Dragon or Water and Dojo is a dragon." I introduced and then he bowed to them.

"It is honor to meet all of your acquaintance." Omi greeted and Anabelle smiled to him.

"What the kid said." Dojo spoke.

"Now there's something you don't see every day. A talking dragon!" Billy exclaimed and Trevor nodded in surprise.

"It's nice to meet you all too." She replied to Omi and Dojo.

Once we all got situated we all sat down in the dining room and ate some refreshments and drank some lemonade. After a while of catching up and hearing Omi telling the stories of our past fighting the Heylin side together, we knew we couldn't stay long like I'd like too.

"Anabelle you said there was something here, that would be of use to us. Something that Marcel left behind." I spoke and she looked at me with sad eyes and sighed and handed me something.

Omi, Dojo, and I all looked at the rolled up paper in my hand. Once I was able to untie the rope knot, there it revealed some kind of map.

"A map?" Omi questioned as we both looked at each other confused.

"This map looks familiar to me somehow . . . Let me see it." Dojo said as he took the map from me.

He stared at it and examined it trying to figure out what the map even leads to. After a while his eyes widen in surprise.

"I remember this map! How on earth was Marcel even able to get a hold of it!?" Dojo excliamd.

"Ask questions later Dojo, what does the map lead to!?" Omi exclaimed.

"This map leads to Mount Everest the tallest mountain in the world. There within the mountain lies a book called "Yin and Yang". The reason for it being there is because it is the only place in the world close to Heaven where no one should be able to reach it." Dojo explained.

"Why is this book so important that it be kept there?" Clay questioned.

"The book is what balances Yin and Yang. It was kept on the highest mountain so that on one could reach it. That book contains many secrets . . . Including how to destroy the world . . ." Dojo explained.

"That must be why Chase wants the book. To destroy the world!" Omi shouted.

"He knows if he gets the book, then he'll know how to end the world! He'll make sure all the Yin in the world is gone and only Yang is left. We have to get it before he does before it's too late!" I explained.

"We have to warn Raimundo and Kimiko." Omi explained.

"Not until tomorrow though." Dojo said as we all looked at him.

"I need some rest just like you two and besides cowboy here needs to spend some time with his little lady before he heads out into all-out war." Dojo explained and I slightly bushed, but then tipped my hat and grinned to Dojo.

"Thank you Dojo," I replied.

I looked to Anabelle and smiled to her as she smiled back to me. She walked over to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we continued to talk with the rest of my friends and family. It seemed Billy had really warmed up a lot to Omi as they had a lot in common.

Kimiko's POV

I looked at the mirror again unsatisfied and I moaned. No matter how many times I look at myself, the dress is still too short. I was wearing a red short dress, with red high heels, my hair was half up and half down, and I had to wear cheap hooker make-up. However, I made the outfit look good on me, but the only probably is just the dress being too short. Suddenly there I was a knock on my door.

"Are you almost ready Kim, because we have to go soon!?" Rai called from behind the door.

"Almost!" I shouted back and then sighed.

"Definitely a long night . . ." I sighed.

Raimundo's POV

I looked at the mirror one last time to make sure I looked the part. I had my hair dyed black and for my outfit I wore a white dress shirt with some of the buttons undone to show my chest a little and then I wore black long pants to go with it. I had some back sunglasses on top of my head and some bling around me. Once I got out of the bathroom, I continued to wait for Kimiko in the living room.

"Does it really take this long for girls to get ready?" Cris asked.

"Remember our older sister Cris? They took hours to get ready." Carlos explained.

"Kimiko usually takes longer than our sisters" I told them.

"I heard that," Kimiko said from behind.

I watched as my brothers mouths dropped to the ground in shook. I turned to see Kimiko and my mouth almost dropped to the ground. I saw her in her short dress and man did she look . . . HOT!

"Totally worth the wait." Carlos spoke nudging me.

"The dress really sends a message, I'm sure you'll capture Marcel's eye now." Brazil said to Kimiko.

I walked over to her and she examined me for a second and then began to speak.

"Your hair," She spoke and I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I kind of dyed it. It's only temporary though." I told her and she smiled a little.

"By the way totally loving the dress." I winked to her and she just rolled her eyes as she gave a small laugh.

"The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get out of this dress." She moaned walking out the door.

I shrugged my shoulders to everyone and then followed good-bye. I could hear and see my brothers still staring at her as I glared to them as we left. Once we were on our way to Lucky Thirteen I went over the plan to Kimiko. I noticed as we walked over to Lucky Thirteen that she really did look hot and sexy. She noticed me staring at her and I quickly turned away trying to hide the blush.

"How much further, because these shoes are killing me?" She complained.

"I've seen you wear high shoes then those." I replied and she gave a small laugh.

"You trying wearing these uncomfortable shoes and then talk to me."

"We're here now," I replied and we both stared at the club.

I could already hear the loud music from inside and it brought back bad memories. I looked to Kimiko who looked at me and nodded her head to me.

"Let's do this," She spoke and I nodded.


	10. Bargaining With The Devil

**Hey guys I just wanted to do a quick update and answer xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx question. It's said in the show that Raimundo has 7 siblings, but not stated how many brothers or sisters he has. So I made it that he has three brothers and four sisters. The three older sisters have moved out however, which is why Kimiko is currently staying in one of there rooms. I hope that answers your question. Anyway please favorite, follow, review, and leave and questions or comments you have for me as it really helps me a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bargaining With The Devil

Raimundo's POV

Once we got there we went through the doors and could hear the loud music, dancing, and of course people drinking by the bar and getting drunk. I quickly grabbed Kimiko's hands and let her wrap them around my arm. She looked at me with confusion and I whispered to her in her ear.

"It will look better if you're with me like this, plus I don't want to lose you in here." I whispered.

Kimiko's POV

After Raimundo whispered that to me I felt my heart racing even faster. I followed his lead and played it cool, but I could feel myself blushing. He led us to the bar where we ordered some drinks and played it cool.

"Just play it cool and stick to the plan. Also stay close to me . . . I don't want to lose you in this place." Rai spoke to me and I nodded.

I kept my arms around his arm hugging tightly as I scanned the room. That's when I spotted something interesting in the back room area. It looked like a VIP section. I nudged to Rai to look where I was going and his eyes widen as he turned to me.

"See the man sitting on the couch next to those girls. That's him . . . Julien . . . We need to get his attention though and see if we can get him to talk to us." Raimundo said.

"Leave that to me," I replied letting go of him and walking toward the VIP where he followed behind me slowly.

Once I reached the VIP area, we were stopped by his men. I watched as Julien now laid his eyes on me instead of the girls next to him. I put on my fake girly smile and acted seductively toward him to which he grinned wildly. I turned back and saw Raimundo not too far and was watching me closely.

"Boys, let the young lady in." He grinned to me and I smiled as they let me in.

I sat down close to him as he stared at me. He handed me a drink to which I took from him, but didn't drink as I held it in my hand.

"Haven't seen you around before, what do I owe pleasure of meeting such a fine chica like yourself tonight." He smirked and I smiled.

"I was hoping you could answer some questions for me about a person you might know." I replied still smiling.

"And who exactly do you want to know about."

"A person named Marcel." I replied and for a moment he paused still smiling at me.

I watched as he examined me and his smile grew wider and then he gave a chuckle and nodded to me.

"May I ask why you want to know about him?" He asked and I smiled.

"There's some information I'd like to know about him for a friend of mine." I answered.

"What exactly does your friend want to know about him?"

"He heard that apparently Marcel started working for someone recently . . . A powerful employer if you say . . . All he wants to know is why he is working for this certain employer and what is he and his employer planning."

"You're friend seems to be asking a lot from me. Now tell me what would I get in return for this information?" He asked and I grinned.

"What do you want in return?" I asked and he laughed.

"You're a cunning girl . . . I like that. How important is this information worth to your friend?"

"I wouldn't know as I'm just the messenger."

"Well why don't we just go and ask him then?" He grinned and my eyes widen a little.

Suddenly I looked and saw his men holding Raimundo down and I quickly stood up. I then heard someone pull back the trigger on a gun. I turned and saw one of his men with a gun painted to me. I frowned and then slowly sat back down. I watched his men bring Raimundo toward us. He looked to me with worry in his eyes, but when he saw Julien he only glared at him.

"It's been a while Raimundo . . . I haven't seen your face around here since . . . well when you and Marcel were still friends." He spoke to Raimundo as he glared at him.

"Honestly Raimundo, did you really think I wouldn't notice or even suspect you coming here to talk to me? I am not a fool like you take me for." He explained.

"Look Julien we don't want any trouble, we just want to know why Marcel is working with Chase and what they're planning." Rai explained and he grinned.

"You know I might have considered your offer had you asked me nicely, instead of making this fine chica do your dirty work." He said grinning at me now.

"Well I'm asking you now, I need to know the world is at stake here!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"This matters to me because?" He questioned.

"Because you won't live to see the world end." I replied and he looked at me and laughed.

"You're little chica here is very entertaining . . . Tell you what, I'll do since I'm in a good mood today. Leave me and this chica here for a couple of hours alone and then I'll tell you what you want." He offered.

"Sorry, not an option try again!" Rai growled.

"I don't believe you're in the right position to be bargaining here with me. After all I have the information you want as you have nothing I want, except for her." He gestured toward me as I looked at him surprised and Rai only continued to glare.

"Then I guess there's no deal then." Rai said shoving Julien's men off himself and walking over to me and grabbing me by the arm.

"Rai!" I exclaimed.

"We're leaving," He replied not looking back to Julien as we made our exit.

I looked back to a grinning Julien as he stared at me as I only looked at him as Rai pulled on me to follow me. Once we got out of the club and out of sight, I pulled my arm away from Rai. He turned back to me looking a little mad, but not mad at me.

"What happened back there Rai!?" I exclaimed and he looked angrier now.

"Sorry, but there's no way in hell I was going through with the deal. Not when it involves you!" He exclaimed trying to stay calm.

"Maybe he just wanted to talk to me." I stated.

"I know Julien and I know that's not what he wants Kim . . .! The way he stared at you just . . .!"

"Just what?" I questioned.

"It made me angry ok! Just watching from the sidelines as he flirts and stares at you was just . . .!" He explained and I laughed a little and his expression soften a little.

I went over to him and then placed a peck on his cheek. He pulled back surprised as I laughed a little at his reaction.

"The thing is Rai, is that I'll leaving here with you tonight . . . not with him. So don't get all angry or upset. Besides I think your much cuter." I replied grinning as he stared at me in awe as I walked away back to the house.

Raimundo's POV

Once we got back to the house, Kimiko quickly went to her bedroom to get changed out of her dress. My brothers wanted to know what happened, but I only sighed to them and explained what happened. It was disappointing, but there was no way I was putting Kimiko in harm's way.

"I get it bro, you were trying to protect her." Cris explained.

"You did the right thing." Brazil reassured.

"Yeah, but we're still back to square one now with no leads or anything." I sighed.

I started to walk out of the living room and then went to my room to get changed. Then I took a shower to get all of the black dye out. Once I got out of the shower, I looked at the mirror and sighed. Once I took a step out of the bathroom only wearing pants, I saw Kimiko standing at the door.

Kimiko's POV

"Kim? What's wrong?" He asked.

Before I could saw anything I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and I blushed slightly to that, but tried to avoid staring. He's really been working out I see . . . I then looked into his eyes again and I sighed.

"Look Rai . . . there's something we need to go over again." I explained and he nodded.

"Sure, just can we talk in my room I kind of need a shirt? Unless of course you'd prefer me without one." He grinned and I lightly punched him and gave a small smile.

"Sure,"

As we walked into his room, I was quite surprised. His room was really neat and organized and not how I would have expected from the younger Raimundo. Once he put on a shirt he then sat on the bed and gestured for me to sit down as well to which I did, but it would only make things harder for me. I sighed and then turned to him to see him looking confused, but then I began to talk.

"Rai . . . you can't . . . keep always protecting me." I explained and he looked more confused.

"When it comes to a mission like the one we had tonight, you can't treat me as if I'm your girlfriend." I explained to him.

"Kimiko I wasn't trying to act like a . . . boyfriend, but a friend." He replied.

"So then you getting upset and pulling me away from Julien wasn't you being jealous?" I questioned him.

"Well I mean come on Kimiko, you knew what he meant by you staying with him, I just couldn't let him have his way with you!" He exclaimed.

"I get that Rai, but you have to understand that I wouldn't even let him have his way with me! I know when to draw the line. All I wanted to tell you is that you can't let your emotions take over you in a mission. I'm your friend Rai and I already told you what I feel on the matter about . . . us. You said it yourself that we'd go back to being just friends . . . and yet it still seems like you . . ."I explained.

"Still love you," He finished for me as I now looked away from him.

"The truth is Kim, is that no matter how much you want us just to be friends I'll still have feelings for you. I won't lie to you Kimiko, I've been in love with you since probably the moment we met. After you kissed me I thought my feelings had been reached. You were always on my mind the past three years and I never could forget you." He explained and I started to feel sad now.

"Rai . . ." I spoke, but he continued.

"I tired being just the friend you needed, but after you kissing me when we said our good-byes and you telling me to stay with you last night . . . It's hard . . . How can I just let the girl I love go so easily and pretend there isn't something there between us . . .?" He asked me and I felt my eyes become watery and I quickly stood up and walked to the door, but stopped to turn back to him.

"I'm so sorry Rai . . . I wish I could make this easier on you and be yours, but . . . I'm not the same girl you fell in love with anymore. She died a long time ago and you're just going to have to accept it. I'm sure you would make me happy, but I'm pretty sure I'm the last person on Earth that would make you happy. You're my best friend and I can't lose you . . ." I said with tears now falling down on my face as I quickly wiped them away.

I watched as he got up from the bed and then walked over to me. I felt his hand slip in mine and his other hand on my cheek. I looked into those green eyes of his and almost started to cry even more.

"Boy meets girl . . . Boy loses girl . . . Not exactly the happy ending I was expecting for us." He spoke giving a small laugh.

"I do love you Rai, but as friend . . ." I replied.

"You know you kind of send the wrong message when you kiss a guy good-bye on the lips. I'd work on that if I were you." He joked and I gave a small laugh and then started to back away and started to walk away not wanting to see his face.

Once I closed the door, I felt hot tears spill from my eyes. I couldn't stop them from falling. I'm so sorry Rai . . . I just have to figure myself out before I do anything else. I don't want to hurt him anymore then I have, but I know what I'm doing is the best for him and for me. After a moment I calm down, I decided to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed, but after exiting the bed room I saw Elicia's room and thought I'd go and say good-night to her. As I walked closer to her room I began to hear Rai's voice and her's and stopped.

"Do you like her?" Elicia spoke.

"Like who?" Rai replied.

"Kimiko," She answered and I felt myself now hiding and listening into their conversation.

"I like her, I mean after all she is my friend." Rai stated.

"I mean do you like like her?" Elicia asked.

For a moment there was silence, but soon enough Rai replied.

"I do," He answered and I could hear the excitement in her voice as she spoke again.

"So are you two together!" She exclaimed and he gave a hollow laugh.

"No it's a little bit complicated right now between us." He admitted.

"What do you mean? You like her right, so why aren't you together?" She asked.

"We'll we're good friends and we don't want to ruin what we have now between us. Besides she has a lot of things to figure out for herself. I can wait for her." Rai explained.

"Well does she like you?" Elicia asked he was silent again, but soon enough spoke.

"I'm not sure . . . but it doesn't matter as long as I can still stand by her side."

At that part I felt my heart ached inside. I watched as he started to then tuck Elicia into bed. He looked just like a father. I quickly snuck back into my room and laid in bed thinking about everything Rai said to me tonight. I could never make him happy . . . He has a good life here in Brazil and I don't want to take him away from all of this, his family! It would be selfish to ask for him to stay by my side. What I need to do is figure out my own life and try to regain what I've lost. My powers . . . My courage . . . We need that information from Julien it's the only way will be able to move on with the mission. I have to do this alone . . .


	11. Secrets That Led To Betrayal

Secrets That Led To Betrayal

Raimundo's POV

"I'm sorry to hear that bro . . . At least she let you down easy." Brazil spoke trying to cheer me up.

I was sitting in the living room with just Brazil as the rest of my brothers went to sleep. I decided to tell Brazil what everything that happened between Kim and I as he is the oldest and the only person I tell about stuff like this. He is the most understanding when it comes to stuff like this. I just laid on the couch sighing away as he tried to help comfort me.

"Look Rai I know you might not like this, but I think Kimiko does just need to figure things out for herself. I don't believe she's trying to hurt you . . . I think she's more afraid of being hurt by the one she loves . . . Give her time Raimundo . . ." Brazil explained.

It was a long night and I just needed some rest. I said good-night to my brother before heading to my rom. As I walked down the hall, I turned and saw the room Kimiko was sleeping in. I saw the door slightly cracked. I was about to reach my hand to the door knob, but stopped. I was just about to turn away, until I heard the door crack open more. I slowly opened the door and the noticed the window open with the curtains flying against the wind. I turned on the lights quickly and noticed Kimiko wasn't in bed.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed running out of her room and out the door of my house.

She's an idiot! She's gone back to get the information from Julien without me knowing. No wonder she gave that little talk today with me.

Kimiko's POV

"Well look who decided to join us again, please sit and have a drink." Julien grinned at me as I just sat down not taking the drink.

"I take it Raimundo your little boyfriend doesn't know you've come on your own." He spoke again.

"He's not the matter right now. . . The matter is I need the information you have on Marcel." I replied looking at him with a determine face as he grinned.

"I gave you my offer, but Raimundo refused-." He explained, but I interrupted.

"Raimundo doesn't speak for me. I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself." I stated.

I watched as his grinning face slowly diminished into a more serious one. Soon enough though he put on another grinning face as he leaned back in his chair and stared at me.

"Alright, but answer me this . . . What if the information I have has something to deal with Raimundo?" He questioned me as I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's exactly as I said. I can tell he told you little about Marcel and his relationship, but he didn't tell you everything did he. Your reaction wouldn't be so calm if you knew the real truth about his past."

"The real truth?" I questioned.

"The one on why he actually betrayed Marcel." He answered.

What does he mean the real truth about Raimundo's past. There was only one way I was going to find out about it and I didn't have a choice. This information may actually be of some use even if it does involve Rai.

"I'll accept your offer into entertaining you for a couple of hours. Though I don't exactly know what you want me to do to keep you entertained. Be warned though, I'm not one of those girls you had around your arms a couple of hours ago." I explained and he only smirked at me.

"The only thing I need you to do is listen carefully about what I'm about to tell you. Your reaction will be the one thing that will truly entertain me." He grinned.

I clenched my hands into a fist and then looked to him trying to stay calm. I slowly nodded to him and he grinned even more.

"You don't really know much about Raimundo's past other then what he told you. When he and Marcel met they were great friends at the time and with Marcel he experienced a lot of things, been with a lot of people, and even slept with some of them." He grinned and I started to feel now uneasy on where this conversation was going.

"Raimundo was a true player at the time being with one night stand after the other. However, on one ordinary day Marcel brought some one very close to him to meet Raimundo. Laura . . . Marcel's dear sister . . . She was as beautiful as a gem and had a smile like an angel, enough so to capture the attention of Raimundo." He explained and then my heart began to ache a little inside as he continued.

"They started to see each other behind Marcel's back for quite a while, until he caught them both in bed. At first Marcel was furious with Raimundo, but Raimundo explained that she was the only girl for him and that he truly _loved_. That she was the one for him. Marcel of course believed him and let him continue to see his sister." He continued and I felt my heart breaking inside more.

"He said he loved her?" I questioned and he grinned by my response.

"Jealous are we?" He spoke and I tensed up even more and soon I felt his hand go around my neck.

"I understand how must feel about this, but there's still more information you need to know." He said as I looked into his eyes and noticed a smirk appear on his face.

"However, little did Marcel know that Raimundo would end up breaking her heart. It's because of Raimundo though that he began to change her for the worst, by bringing her with him wherever he went. She too got to experience everything just like Raimundo did. Raimundo was still at the time a partier, drinker, and above all a player. He never stayed faithful to Laura and when she found out well . . . let's just say that thanks to Raimundo's influence on Laura she knew how to coop with stress. After she found out that he wasn't faithful to her, she decided to get high and let her mind at easy. Eventually she called him up to meet her at this hotel room on the top floor." He smirked and then he leaned closer to me into my ear.

"Guess what happened when he got to the hotel room." Julien whispered to me as I flinched by the sudden softness of his voice.

"The room was completely trashed and when he saw the window had been opened, he looked out the window to only see Laura on the other side of a different hotel siting on the edge of the window. She told him that he saw him with another women and that she felt betrayed. Raimundo at the time was at a panic as she began to toss her shoes off as they hit the ground. She was still high of course and said that she'd forgive him, if he'd jump with her. Saying that this world wasn't really and that both weren't needed here and that they could have a better life in the afterlife. Of course Raimundo refused and told her to get down from there, but she didn't listen. Soon enough she jumped and he watched her fall to her death." Julien said to me.

My eyes were widen by the shock of all of this and I started to feel dizzy and sick inside. I didn't know exactly if any of this was true, but then soon enough he started to make me believe it was true.

"After Laura's death, how could Raimundo even face Marcel again? Once Marcel found out he was furious with Raimundo and vowed to kill him. He betrayed Marcel, by not only killing the only family he had left, but by also running away and leaving him alone." He said and I stood up and glared at Julien.

"I don't believe you . . .! I don't believe Raimundo would do any of those things!" I shouted and he laughed.

"But he did my dear . . . Think about it . . . He didn't want you to stay with me because he knew I knew about his past and didn't want you finding out. Deep down Raimundo knows why Marcel is working with Chase . . . because Marcel wants the only thing Chase could provide him . . . revenge . . . It's as simple as that. If you don't believe me why don't you ask Raimundo yourself." He said.

As if right on cue, I watched as Raimundo barged into the doors of Lucky Thirteen. I stared at him with shock as he walked toward us looking pissed off. When he made it over here, I watched as Julien's men pulled out there guns and pointed it to Rai, but he still kept his glare on Julien.

"Ah Raimundo! We were just talking about you, weren't we?" Julien spoke looking at me as I still stared at Raimundo shocked.

"We're leaving . . . Now!' Rai said coming toward me and pulling on my arm, until I yet again yanked it away from him.

"Kim we're-." Rai spoke, but I interrupted.

"Is it true!?" I questioned.

I could hear Julien in the background giving a hollow laugh as I stared at Raimundo feeling hurt, confused, angry, and even . . . betrayed.

"Is what true?" He asked me and I watched as his expression changed and he looked worried.

"What Julien told me . . . everything about your past . . . including a girl named Laura" I answered.

He flinched as I said her name and his expression changed as he stared at me shocked with his eyes widen. We stood there for a moment, until he spoke again with his voice sounding uneasy.

"La-Laura . . . how-?" He spoke.

"Is it or is it not the truth! Just tell me that's it not true Raimundo and then we can leave!" I demanded and I watched as he stood there now unsure of what to say or do.

I watched as he started to take deep breathes and I watched as he scratched his head as he looked frustrated and stressed now. He looked to me and I felt my heart aching inside every second not knowing the answer. I felt my eyes starting to become watery.

"Rai!" I shouted.

"I wanted to tell you!" He exclaimed and my eyes went even wider.

I watched as he stared at me and saw my expression on my face. Tears slowly started to fall from my eyes. I had never felt so much pain in all my life until right now . . . It was worse than even me being raped . . . I was hurt, angry, confused, and betrayed all because of him . . .! All because he had lied to me . . .!

"So it was all true then . . .! You falling in love with her, betraying her, and her end up killing herself . . .! That was all true!" I shouted at him.

I watched as he tried to come closer to me, but I backed away and looked away from him. I rolled my hands up into a fist and then started to run away. I felt the tears falling as I kept running and not turning back. Why . . .? Why does this always happen to me? All I wanted was to get my life in order and get my powers back, but now it seems my life got even more complicated. I thought I could burry whatever feelings I had for Rai and forget all about it . . . In the end though I always knew that deep down inside . . . I still loved him . . .

Raimundo's POV

"Now that was entertaining to see." Julien grinned as I watched Kimiko run away.

There were so many things I wanted to say and do to Julien, but that would all have to wait. I started to run after Kimiko and followed her all the way back to the house. Once we got inside, I was able to grab her hand before she could make it to her room, but she quickly slapped me across the face.

"How could you!?" She exclaimed as I saw her face and noticed her crying.

"I thought you told me everything about your past! How could you do this to me after everything I told you about my past and how abused and in pain I was!?" She shouted.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Carlos exclaimed and soon my brothers started to pile up in the living room.

This was just perfect now. I had my brothers here in the living room and the girl I love crying her eyes out because of something I should have told her a long time ago, but was to ashamed of what had happened and what I caused.

"Is everything alright?" Brazil asked and Kimiko answered.

"You lied to me! You told me that you left Marcel because you and your brother wanted out because of what you two were becoming, but that was all just a lie to cover up what had happened to your little lover Laura!" She shouted and my brothers now stood in shock.

"No that was true Kim, I did want to change! I did want to become a better person, but it was just after Laura's death that I realized what I had become . . .!" I explained, but she wouldn't believe me.

"You still lied to me when you told me that I was all you could think about the past three years and that you were in love with me the day we met! Obviously that isn't true since you told Marcel that Laura was the one for you! Not me!" She yelled.

"I do love you Kimiko, I just was going through a rough time and I wasn't myself back then! Please believe me, you're the only person I love!" I exclaimed, but she just laughed in disbelief.

"Well at least there's one thing I'm certain about, which is why Marcel joined Chase! It's because he wants revenge to what you did to his sister!" She shouted and for a moment, I didn't say anything as she was right and then she continued.

"You said it's going to be hard letting me go, yet look how easy it was for you to lose my trust. What even makes it worse is that this pain is worse than the pain I went through two years ago back in Tokyo . . .!" She cried now letting the tear fall out as she glared at him.

"You can forget everything I ever said to you about anything that dealt with us, because everything I felt for you is long gone . . .! Now . . . now your just a stranger to me that I want nothing to deal with!" She exclaimed and then turned to my brothers.

They stared at her in shock, but she quickly wiped the tears away and bowed and apologized before leaving to her room and slamming the door. I watched as my brothers eyes fell on me as I just stared at the ground feeling heart broken and ashamed of myself.

"You didn't tell her . . ." Carlos spoke first and I shook my head almost ready to cry as well.

"I messed up bad guys . . . I messed up real bad and I don't think I'll ever be forgiven now. . ." I said choking out those words.

Soon my brothers tried to comfort me, but I knew the real person who needed comfort wasn't me . . . but Kimiko . . .


	12. Explanations

Explanations

Kimiko's POV

That whole night I spent crying my eyes out. I couldn't sleep at all and it's currently 6 AM in the morning. I didn't want to leave the bed at all and just stayed locked up in this room. However, a part of me also didn't want to stay in this house either. I decided to get up and go to the bathroom and make myself look decent and take a cold shower. I honestly felt like my heart was ripped out from me. I trusted his words and believe that he loved me . . . I was right not to be with him in the first place because I knew I'd end up getting hurt again . . .! I walked out of the shower and notice no one was up yet.

I still didn't want to be in this house right now . . . So I got dressed and grabbed my purse with some money and things. I was just about to head out the door, until I heard someone's voice.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked and when I turned around I was surprised to see Brazil sitting on the couch watching me.

"I was just going out for a bit." I explained and then he smiled and stood up and walked toward me.

"Then you won't mind me joining you then right?" He said exiting the house and I could only sigh as he turned to face me and speak again.

"I know a good café with some good coffee if you're up for it." He spoke and I just nodded.

Coffee actually did really sound good to me. Once we got the café there weren't many people around because of how earlier it was. Once we sat down outside and got our drinks we sat in silence for a while. I observed Brazil's movements and watched his expressions to see why he was here with me. He noticed me staring and I quickly blushed and turned away out of embarrassment as he laughed a little.

"If you came here with me because of what happened last night, I'm sorry. I may have gone a little overboard with the whole situation . . . It was just . . . shocking . . ." I explained and he nodded his head and gave a small smile.

"I understand and Raimundo knows he screwed up bad by not telling you. He's definitely regretting it." He spoke and then I took a sip of my coffee and then began to talk.

"I take it Raimundo told you everything about me . . . including my past . . . I take that's why you're here right?"

"Yes, but I'm here to act as a medium or as just someone you need to talk to. I may not be the best choice because I'm Raimundo's brother, but you seem like a nice girl and I don't like seeing girls getting hurt especially if it involves one of my idiot brothers." He said and I gave a small laugh and so did he.

"So what's your opinion in all of this and be honest. Nothing can really hurt me now after all . . ." I explained and then he gave a more serious look to me.

"Honestly I think Raimundo should have given you some more space and let you figure things out on your own. You've been through a lot and even before your fight last night, you seemed . . . broken inside . . . I think Raimundo thought he could help you."

"With all due respect I didn't need his help . . . I just wanted to be left alone so that I could sort things out myself."

"I get that! I know Raimundo hurt your bad, but know he didn't mean to . . . He was scared to tell you because of what you might think of him . . . He didn't want to lose you at all Kimiko, because you really meant everything to him. Even now . . ." Brazil explained and I sort of frowned a little.

"What was Laura like . . .? The one he loved . . . what was she like?" I asked and Brazil sighed but began to explain.

"I meant her a couple of times as she was the first girl Raimundo ever brought to the house . . . She seemed like a nice girl at the time, but I started to notice her change . . . Whether it was because of Raimundo, or not I don't know. She really did love Raimundo, but I don't think he was all that serious with her . . . Granted he did like her, it just wasn't love . . . It was probably because he still loved you at the time." He explained and I gave a small laugh as I stared down at my drink.

"If he truly loved me then we wouldn't have been with all those women and broke all their hearts like he did to mine. The only thing I'm positive Laura and I have is that we both fell for the wrong guy . . ." I spoke and then clenched the drink my hand and continued before Brazil could say anything.

"And the only difference is between her and I is that I . . . I . . . I can't hate him after what he did . . . You all had a hard time after your mother's death and I knew it effected Raimundo badly which is why he changed and became a different person . . . I changed too which is why can't hate him . . . We both went through hard times and didn't call out for help when we needed it . . . It's was too late for me back then, but Rai got help in the end to which I'm happy for . . . He changed for the better now and now I understand why he didn't want to look back to the past . . . It's because he wanted to look forward to the future." I explained and I watched as Brazil gave a sincere smile to me.

"Where does this leave you and Raimundo now?" Brazil asked and I shrugged and looked up to him.

"Honestly . . . I'm still really pissed at him, but at the same time I feel sorry for him that he had to go through all of that . . . However, that being said I just can't forgive him so easily and my feelings for him have changed now . . . I don't know if I'll ever love him again like I once did. . . I mean ever since we reunited there have been times where I see that he's the same Raimundo I once knew and other time where he's become more mature . . . I know he can't change the past, but it just hurts that he lied to me. He said he loved me and that all he could think about was me . . . If that was true then why did he have to go and sleep with all those women . . ." I cried finally breaking down in tears, but quickly wiped them away as I was sitting with Raimundo's brother.

However, to my surprise he offered me a napkin to which I took and thanked him for. We sat in silence now, until he spoke once more.

"Raimundo's an idiot and you have every right to be mad at him. What he did was selfish and stupid and he knows it. That being said I'm sorry you got hurt by my brother, but please don't give him hope if he has no chance of him getting together with you. After all he is my brother and I don't want to see him hurt anymore . . . Also please don't look at him as the past Raimundo, but as the current . . . He doesn't want to remember, what had happened back then. What he did was wrong, but he still blames himself for Laura's death even to this day. All I ask is that you try not to be to upset with him." Brazil asked of me.

Of course I feel horrible what Raimundo went through and I knew part of it wasn't his fault. All I could was nod to Brazil, but that was it. I'm still mad at Raimundo, I don't love him anymore, and he lost my trust. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive him, but I do know that I don't hate him. Right now that's all he deserves from me.

Raimundo's POV

"Both Brazil and Kimiko are gone?" Cris questioned and Carlos nodded.

"When I woke up I got a text from them, saying they we're going to a café." Carlos explained.

"Together!?" Cris and I exclaimed and he nodded.

My day just keeps getting better. First I keep a secret from Kimiko, then she finds out and now hates my guts, and now Brazil is swooning her! God damn it! Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I quickly rushed to it ready to shout at Brazil.

"Why the hell are you two going to a café this early in the morning!?" I exclaimed.

However, I realized there standing in front of the door wasn't Brazil, or Kimiko. It was Clay and Omi!

"We went to a café? Why do I not remember this?" Omi spoke first and Clay look at me funny.

"You ok there partner? You seem jumpier then a kangaroo." Clay spoke and then I changed the subject.

I gave a short introduction to my brothers and sister, but then got straight to the point once they sat down in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd still be in Texas." I spoke.

"We were, but we had to come back right away." Omi explained.

"We found something there that might led us to our next led on Chase and his little gang." Clay explained.

"Let's just hope your new isn't as bad as ours was . . ." I sighed and then they looked at each other and then back at me confused.

"What happened here?" Clay asked.

"And where is Kimiko?" Omi questioned and I only sighed.

"Get comfy boys because this is going to be a long story . . ." I sighed.

. . . . .

"Now that is a lot to take in my friend . . ." Omi said and Clay just nodded.

"I know should have told you guys and not a day has gone by that I have regretted it. Look I already lost Kimiko and I'm pretty sure she may never trust me again, but please guys . . . I screwed up bad, but that was the old me and this is the current me. I'm never back to that life again . . . So please . . ." I begged.

I watched as they said nothing for a while as they only looked away from me. However, Omi then turned to me and walked over to me and placed a hand on my arm and gave a small smile.

"Raimundo you are my friend and although you did hold information that was vital to the mission, I can forgive you . . . I understand that it was hard for you back then . . ." Omi said and I thanked him and then turned to Clay who still looked like he was still thinking.

He looked to me and gave a deep sigh and shook his head. I thought I knew his answer, until he began to speak again.

"In my eyes Raimundo you're still just you. You may have done bad things in the past, but I know you'll make up your mistakes in the future." Clay said.

"Thank you Cl-." I spoke, but he interrupted.

"However, know that even though we've forgiven you about your past mistakes, it won't be easy getting Kimiko's forgiveness. That girl is tuff as nails and stubborn. You're going to have to make it up to her and show her that you really love her." Clay explained and I nodded and then he grinned.

Suddenly I heard the front door open and I saw Brazil and Kimiko. I was just about to say something to Brazil, but then to my surprise Kimiko spoke first walking toward me looking still mad.

"You're lucky your brother convinced me not hate you. He made me realize that we all make mistakes that we wish sometimes we could take back." She spoke and I looked surprised.

"So does that mean-?" I replied, but she interrupted.

"This doesn't change anything though. You don't have my trust and any feelings you thought I had about you are long gone. I am still pissed at you and will not forgive you any time soon. You are walking on thin ice Raimundo Pedrosa and I recommend you don't piss me off anymore then you have." She explained and I slightly nodded and then she gave a deep sigh and walked past me and noticed Clay, Omi, and Dojo.

She started to catch up with them as they started to explain everything that had happened and what they found. I went into the kitchen where I found Brazil. I went to get water from the fridge and I knew he knew what I wanted to know as he grinned like an idiot to me.

"You know what they say curiosity killed the cat. If you want to know, why don't you just ask?" Brazil grinned and I sighed.

"Ok fine just tell me!" I explained and he laughed to me and then placed a hand over my shoulder and began to explain.

"She doesn't hate you." He spoke.

"Yeah I already knew that, tell me what else she said about me!"

"Exactly what she told you. She's still pissed, doesn't trust you, and has no feelings for you anymore. You screwed up bro and big time. I don't think she'll ever forgive you anytime in the near future." He said making me more depressed.

"That being said, she does understand you. . . She knew you were just going through some hard times. She's happy you were able to realize your mistakes and change for the better. However, it's up to you now to make things right between you two. Look I'm no expert in love, but I can tell she cares deeply for you even though she's pissed at you. You just have to prove to her that you really love her and that she's the one. Or else you might really lose her forever. If you let her go now, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life out of everything you've done. Don't give up bro, she's something special." Brazil explained and I gave a small laugh and smile.

"I know . . . which is why I'm never going to leave her side again no matter what." I replied.

. . . . .

"Do you really have to go?" Elicia asked and I gave her a warm smile and picked her up in my arms and stared at her.

"Yeah your brother has to go and save the world now." I replied and she still looked sad.

"Will you come back?" She asked and my heart ached a little, but I pulled off a smile.

"I'll come back as soon as this whole thing is over, ok?" I answered and then she smiled again and nodded.

"Ok and bring Kimiko back again too! I like her!" Elicia exclaimed and my heart started to hurt even more.

I didn't give a direct answer after that and just put her down and smiled. I went to the living room where my friends and brothers were all saying their good-byes. I saw Carlos still flirting with Kimiko as she only smiled to him. Then she said her good-byes to Cris and then Brazil. I watched as she then went to Elicia's room and probably went to say good-bye. I went to my brothers and gave them hugs good-bye.

"Don't go screwing up!" Carlos exclaimed and I gave a small laugh.

"Will miss you," Cris said.

"Take care and try to come back in one piece." Brazil replied and I nodded to all of them.

Kimiko's POV

"I guess this is good-bye Elicia, it was nice meeting you." I spoke and she suddenly ran over to me and hugged me tightly around my leg.

I kneeled down to her and she then hugged me again. I looked to her and I couldn't see her face as she buried it on my shoulder. I hugged her back, until she pulled back to look at me with her eyes still watery.

"Please come back and visit me again soon!" She exclaimed to my surprise.

Without even saying anything, I slowly nodded to her and gave her another warm hug. I almost wanted to cry again, but I was done with crying especially over him. Instead I put on my best smile to her as she began to smile. Suddenly Dojo came in the room.

"We're ready to leave when you are." Dojo said and then left.

I turned my attention back to Elicia and gave her a warm smile, before standing up and exiting the room. I went back into the living room and saw my friends waiting for me. We walked outside and Dojo transformed into his giant dragon form. I looked back and waved to the Pedrosas' one last time before climbing on Dojo's back and getting ready to head to Mount Everest.


	13. Trial Of Their Lives

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as I've been quite busy lately. However, none the less I shall continue with the story and will be posting when ever I can when I am free. Also I forgot to mention that all rights go to the creators of Xialion Showdown and that I do not own any of it. Also in this chapter there is a little bit of Hunger Games Catching Fire in this chapter, but I have my twist to it so it may seem relevant, but not everything is what it seems. All rights also go to the creator of Hunger Games and that I do not own any of it. Until next time guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Trial Of Their Lives

Raimundo's POV

"Will be there in at least 10 minutes guys. I can see it just up a head." Dojo announced.

I looked ahead and saw that we were almost there. It was starting to get colder and harder to breathe as we were almost at the top of Mount Everest. Dojo said that there's a secret entrance that only he and Master Fung knew about that would led us to the book. The only problem is that it's guardian by something that is neither good nor evil. So we might run into problems with that later. Once we landed on the top part of the mountain, the wind was crazy up here and it was freezing. Lucky we dressed warm, but it was still freezing cold up here.

"If I had my powers this wouldn't be such a problem for us." Kimiko spoke to my surprise, but I said nothing back not wanting to anger her more.

"So how in the sam hill do we get in?" Clay asked.

"Over here my friends!" Omi exclaimed leading us to a nearby cave entrance.

Once we were in the cave however, there symbols on the ground. We all looked at each other confused, but then began to examine it more.

"These symbols . . . look like our element symbols." I examined and then Dojo suddenly jolted up in realization.

"I remember now! You all have to use your element power and strike it at your symbol on the ground in order to open the secret passage!" Dojo explained.

"One problem . . . I still can't use my powers." Kimiko said sadly.

I thought for a moment to myself. I walked over to our symbols and began to examine it more, until suddenly it hit me and I turned back to my friends.

"That's ok because I've got an idea, but I'll need Dojo's help." I said to him as he looked at me curiously.

I went over to him and began to whisper the idea and he looked to me and nodded in agreement. I walked over to my element symbol and then looked to my friend to do the same and they did. I went first and struck my wind power to my symbol, followed by Omi, Clay, and then Dojo who began to breathe fire out of his mouth. I waited to see of it work and after a while the symbols began to glow. Suddenly the platform began to sink into the ground revealing a stair case entrance. I looked to my friends and then decided to take the first step down stairs and soon they followed after me.

It was a little ways down, but luckily there were torches lighting the way. Once we got to the bottom however, I felt a very strange and ominous presence. We looked around a bit and we could see skeletons hanging from chains. Soon as we continued to walk we then found what we were looking for. Up a head we could see the pedestal with a book laying on top of it.

"There's the book!" Omi exclaimed as we rushed to it, but then suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Mind going easy on your powers Clay!" Dojo exclaimed.

"It's not me!" Clay shouted back and suddenly it stopped and we all fell to the ground.

"Well that sucked." Kimiko spoke and I got up to offer her a hand, but she refused of course and got up on her own.

Suddenly I felt the air get colder and soon I could hear a faint laughter coming from somewhere in the mountains. Soon it grew louder the laugh and it seemed like it was getting closer.

"It seems I've got some guests." The voice spoke and suddenly I felt a chill again and she laughed.

"Young travelers no doubt. A very unusual group too . . ." The voice spoke again.

"Why don't you show yourself and find out for yourself who we are." Kimiko spat and she only laughed.

I looked around and then notice something at the bottom of Kimiko's feet. It was a like a trail of black smoke, just like the one Marcel had. I quickly ran over to her and pulled her away from there. Before she could protest she looked behind her and saw the black smoke spreading now on the ground. Soon a figure began to emerge from the smoke and there stood now in front of us was a thin beautiful woman in a purple dress, blue skin, and black long hair. She grinned to us and then spoke.

"And the Princes Charming saves the Princess." She spoke and suddenly I felt Kimiko snatch her hand away quickly as I looked to her as she avoided my gaze.

"Trouble in paradise I see, but I couldn't care less. Soon you'll all be dead." She smirked.

"I do not think you know who we are and it would be very unwise for you to threaten us." Omi explained and she laughed.

"I know you claim to be the four dragon warriors as you entered my sanctuary, but I see no proof that you are who you say you are." She explained.

"And who exactly are you lady?" Clay asked and she smiled.

"I am known as Iris the guardian of this mountain and keeper of the Yin Yang book." She replied.

"Nice to meet you and as for us well . . ." I spoke and soon I nodded to my friends to which they understood.

They controlled their element in the palm of their hands showing her who we are. However, we only grinned to us and gave a small laugh. She then turned to Kimiko who as we know couldn't use her powers. Iris slowly walked over to her and grabbed Kimiko's chin and lifted it to her face.

"Your friends seem to have tricks, but what can you do?" She asked and Kimiko pulled her hand away from her and spoke.

"I can't use my powers currently as I am unable to use them." She spoke sternly and Iris laughed.

"No you can't . . . you lost them that night almost two years ago in Tokyo." She grinned and Kimiko's eyes went wide.

"How did you know that!?" She demanded and Iris laughed.

"It's a unique power that I have that allows me with one touch to know ever secret, weakness, and emotion that you possess. I can sense anger, frustration, and fear within you. You lost something that you're trying to regain, but so far it hasn't really worked out for you." Iris explained and then Kimiko looked pissed now.

"First off, you don't know me! Second off, you don't know me!" Kimiko spat back and Iris grinned.

"Oh, but I know you more then you know yourself Kimiko . . ." Iris said and then I decided to get in front of the both of them.

"Look we don't want trouble, we just need the book." I spoke.

"And why on Earth would I give it to you." Iris questioned.

"We're in danger lady and if we don't get the book then the Heylin side will. Once they do, then the whole world will be destroyed and the Heylin side will win!" Clay exclaimed and she laughed even harder.

"Do you really think care, if that were to happen? I do not root for either good or evil. The book I guard is what keeps the world in balance and if I were just to hand it over to you, who's to say you will let there be more Yin then Yang or vice versa." Iris questioned again.

"Please understand that we too only wish to protect it. We do not wish for it to fall into the wrong hands." Omi explained and then suddenly she disappeared into smoke and then reappeared to Omi scaring him.

"Are you saying that I am not capable of protecting the book!?" She shouted.

"No . . ." Omi said scared and she smiled.

"Please we need that book . . . what will it take for you to give it to us." I asked her.

For a moment she thought about it. The more she thought about the more a smile began to spread across her face. Suddenly she disappeared and then reappeared in front of me making me a bit startled.

"Alright, how about a little game? After all you're not the first people I've given a chance to get the book for." She grinned.

"I take it they didn't get the book." I replied and she laughed.

"They didn't survive long enough to even finish the game."

"What exactly is your little game about?" Kimiko asked.

"Hide and seek my dear. You seek the thing that I have hidden and you also hide from the things that are seeking you. It's a survival game that will put you to the test to see if you are worthy of getting the book. So what do you say, are you up to the challenge?" She explained.

I looked to my friends and went over to them to ask and see if there up for it.

"So what do guys think? Should we do this?" I asked and for a moment they were silent, until Clay spoke.

"You realize that if we do, do this will be risking our lives." Clay explained.

"I know, but we've risked our lives before."

"Yeah, but this time I've got someone waiting for me back home."

"Think about it this way Clay, if we don't get the book then there will be nothing to go home to once the world has ended." Kimiko explained.

"Either way how do we know we have her word and that she will actually give us the book." Omi questioned.

Suddenly our gaze now turned over back to Iris who was now looking at us and then deeply sighed. She disappeared and then reappeared in front of us.

"You don't trust me?" She questioned.

"A . . . no," I replied and she grinned.

"Fine I give you my word that if you can complete the game then the book is yours. So do we have a deal?" Iris swore as she crossed her heart with an X leaving its mark where her heart was.

I looked to my friends and Omi was the first one to nod. Then I turned to Kimiko who looked to me and nodded. Finally it was Clay, but I could tell her was thinking it over. Clay had someone back home and I can understand why he was hesitant to answer. To my surprise though he slowly nodded to me. Suddenly Iris came over to us and grinned widely.

"Now that that's settled . . . Let the games begin." She said.

All of a sudden black smoke began to fill the room around us. I started to feel weak and dizzy all of a sudden. I turned to my friends and noticed them starting to feel the same thing I was feeling. Soon though one by one they started to fall to the ground and I was the last to fall before I pasted out.

Kimiko's POV

"_This thing runs but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face." A voice says._

I felt my head spinning as I soon began to awake, because of the sunlight flashing on my eyes. As I slowly began to open them I could hear nature all around me as I began to hear birds chirping and bugs buzzing around me. My vision was blurry at first, but then became clear. I sat up and noticed my surroundings and realized I was outside in a jungle like area.

"_This thing runs but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face." A voice says once again._

I look around, but no one was there or at least not that I could see. As I looked around some more, I realized I had no idea how I had gotten here. I thought for a moment and then suddenly remembered meeting Iris and agreeing to play her game. The last thing I recalled though was me blacking out though from her black smoke. She must have sent us here to play her game. My eyes widen and I looked around and realized I was alone. This was not good . . . Suddenly I could see the cloud get darker all of a sudden and then I began to see an image of Iris up in the sky.

"Welcome to the trial of your lives dragon warriors. As you can see, you are all separated from each other and must find each other in order to find the object I have hidden. One of you was already given a clue about your surroundings. Be careful how far you travel, for there are boundaries that may . . . shock you. I have hidden also clues to help you find the item you are looking for. No one has survived my game, so may the odds be ever in your favor dragon warriors." Iris announced and then she suddenly disappeared.

The sun began to shine again and the darkness faded away. I looked around and could hear the birds chirping again and I sighed. I had no idea where I was or where my friends are, but I needed to find them. I began to walk forward now without any idea where I was going. I just followed to sun. I felt hot, tried, and thirsty. I needed to find water and fast. The more and more I kept searching though, the more I began to feel weak. Suddenly I heard a low growl come from behind me and I stopped. I turned and saw no one behind me. I could still hear the growling though.

I picked up a nearby long stick and used it as my weapon to defend myself. I looked around and still saw nothing around me. Maybe I imagined the sound. I turned away, but right when I did I heard a loud growl and I quickly turned and saw a lion jumping at me. He landed on me and tried to claw at me, but I moved my head to the side. I used all my force with the stick in my hands to push him off and when I did he was able to claw my arm. The pain was intense and I could see the crimson blood slowly oozing out from where the lion left his mark.

I didn't have time though to worry about the wound. I quickly got up and made a run for it. I heard the lion growl again and chase after me. When I turned around though, I could see about three more lions joining it. I ran as fast as I could dodging every obstacle that was in my path. Soon though I found myself at a beach, I stopped and turned around and saw that the lions were standing now in the jungle just staring and growling at me. My heart was racing and my pulse was rising and I was terrified. Soon however, they started to back away into the jungle and leaving me on the beach.

I looked toward the water and noticed in the water were these rocks all lined up into the center of the water. I stared at it in confusion and started to examine it. I looked to the other side of the jungle area and suddenly I started to see . . . water? It looked like a huge tsunami coming down in that one area and destroying all these trees and anything that was in its path. At first I thought it was about to head toward me, but as it got over to the beach and into the water it stopped. Some weird force field was causing it to stop from reaching anything beyond where the rocks were lined up.

"AHHHHH! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Omi!?" I exclaimed.

I squinted my eyes and sure enough I saw a yellow figure hanging on to palm tree. I quickly started to run closer, until I was at the edge of the water. I could see him clearly now hanging on to the palm tree for dear life.

"OMI!" I shouted.

I got on top of one of the rock lines and started to run across as quickly as I could. I ran as fast as I could trying not to trip on the rocks. Once I made it to the other side I quickly got off the rock and on to the beach.

"Omi!" I yelled and he looked down glad to see me.

"Kimiko! I am most glad to see you! If you could get me down, I'd even be more grateful!" Omi shouted.

"Hold on Omi, I'll see if I can get you down somehow . . ." I replied.

I looked all around me and there wasn't a single thing I could use to bring him down. However, soon I noticed his shirt begin to rip which was the only thing he was being hold on to. Soon he came screaming down as he fell into the sand. I quickly ran to his side to help him up and he was a little dizzy, but then soon was able to stand straight again. He looked to me and quickly gave me a hug much to my surprise.

"Kimiko! I am most happy to see you my friend!" He exclaimed and I smiled and hugged him back.

"You too Omi," I replied and then he looked at me.

"We must find the others quickly before anything else happens!"

"Yeah, but where do we even start?"

We then looked around and were completely lost as ever. I looked at the ocean again and then started to notice the rocks again. They were all lined up perfectly in like a circular form all leading into the center of the water. Was it a clue? If so what could it mean?


	14. Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Kimiko's POV

Omi and I decided to not leave the beach area as it seemed safer then what waits in the jungle for us. So we just sat down and waited to see if anything new happens. We thought maybe Clay and Raimundo might find the beach and that we'd be able to call them over if we spot them. We only hoped that they were together. It was about an hour now and nothing extreme has happened yet. So Omi and I decided to talk about our experience so far in the jungle.

"You were chased by lions!" Omi exclaimed and I nodded and then showed him my wound.

"The lion was able to get me a little, but it should be fine for now." I explained.

"It does not look good Kimiko," Omi said, but before I could reply I heard some people screaming.

"That sounds like Clay and Raimundo!" Omi shouted.

Suddenly there screams started to get louder and closer. Omi and I quickly stood up and started calling their names, but they continued to scream. Just we were about to leave and heard toward where we heard the screams, they suddenly appeared about 100 meters away from us.

"Clay! Raimundo!" I shouted.

Omi and I quickly ran toward them as they headed into the water. As we got closer, I noticed they were covered in something that looked gross and sticky. They finally noticed us and then I saw Raimundo come out of the water and walked over to me as Clay continued to bath in the water. I felt Raimundo place a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in relief.

"Thank god you two are ok and that you found each other!" Raimundo sighed in relief.

"What happened to you my friends!?" Omi exclaimed.

"Just when Raimundo and I found each other in the hot mugging jungle, we were both ambushed by what we thought was rain!" Clay exclaimed, still cleaning himself.

"Thought?" I questioned.

"It turned out to be blood . . . Hot sticky gross blood raining from the sky and on to us!" Raimundo explained cleaning himself up.

"Well it's a good thing we're all here now." I replied and saw Raimundo give a small smile.

Not wanting to give Raimundo the satisfaction, I quickly walked pasted him and headed toward Clay. I was still upset with Raimundo and nothing has changed. Suddenly though, I felt him grab my hand and I turned to him and tried to snatch it away, but he wouldn't let go.

"What happened to your arm?" He questioned as I snatched it away from him.

"Before I found Omi I was attacked by lions and one was able to claw me, but only on the arm." I replied, but then he began to examine it by taking my hand and staring at the wound.

"Kim, it needs to be bandaged up before it gets an infection." He said, but I snatched my arm away again.

"We don't have anything to bandage it with, besides I'm fine-." I spoke, but then I heard a ripping noise.

I saw Raimundo tear a part of his sleeve off and then took my arm and started to bandage it for me. I was a little surprised by his action, but still . . . He won't be easily forgiven . . . not yet anyways . . . I looked to him and right when I was about to past him I stopped and said one last thing to him.

"Thanks," I spoke before heading over to Clay and Omi in the water.

Raimundo's POV

"Seems like we've been through one hell of a day." I sighed sitting down next to the camp fire with my friends.

"So what in sam hill do we do now?" Clay questioned.

"I have no idea, but if I remember right one of us was supposedly given a clue in the beginning of the game right?" I asked and for a while no one said anything and only thought.

"I do not recall getting a clue." Omi replied.

"Me neither partner," Clay said and then all eyes were on Kimiko now.

I watched as she was in deep thought and was trying to remember something. I saw her struggling a little, but soon she closed her eyes and started to speak.

"I remember something being said to me . . . I think . . . When I started to wake up something was said to me, but I can't seem to remember it clearly." Kimiko sighed opening her eyes.

"You must relax and stay focused on what it is you're trying to remember. You must clear your mind of all thoughts." Omi said and she nodded to him and tried again.

A couple of minutes passed and we all stayed quite hoping Kimiko would remember it. Soon though she began to speak.

"This thing runs but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face . . . I think that's it!" She exclaimed.

"You go girl!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"I'm glad you remembered the clue, but what in the sam hill does it mean?" Clay questioned.

For a while none of us could think of an answer. We sat for a while thinking, until suddenly a bomb noise went off and we all stood up in shock. We all had a look of fear in our eyes and this game was just getting to us now. The bomb noise went off about twelve times before it stopped. We all looked at each other in confusion.

"What the heck was that all about?" Kimiko spoke.

"I do not know, but I think it is best that we rest for now as it is late." Omi suggested and we all nodded.

"I think one person should keep a look out while the others rest. We could rotate to make things easier." Clay said.

"Good idea, I'll take first watch while you guys rest." I said and everyone nodded.

I watched as everyone got comfortable and start to rest up. I looked over to Kimiko and saw her lying on the ground curled up looking toward the ocean with her back facing me. I knew she was still upset with me and I don't blame her. I just have to adjust to the whole cold shoulder she's giving me. I may have helped her with her arm, but I knew nothing would change between us.

"I'm sure she'll come around partner. Just give her some time." Clay whispered to me before drifting to sleep.

Kimiko's POV

The next day came fast and we were all tired after taking turns watching. We stayed at the beach still as it was safe for the time being, but we knew that we'd need to go look for clues eventually. However, first we needed to figure out the first clue. Thinking became harder on us was we were tired, dehydrated, and hungry.

"We are sprinting out of time!" Omi exclaimed.

"It's running out of time and the littler feller's right. Half the day has gone by again and it's not safe to stay here too long, something else might happen again." Clay explained.

"This thing runs but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face? What on earth is that even supposed to mean!?" Raimundo sighed deeply.

I needed to clear my thoughts for a little while so I went closer to the water. I stared at it for a moment examining the rocks again. They were all lined up in a circular form and traced to the center of the water. I think there were about twelve sections that were divided into . . . Wait a second. Without thinking I quickly ran back to the guys and they looked at me confused, but all I was looking for was a tree I would be able to climb on. I saw the palm tree and immediately began to climb it.

"What are you doing!?" Clay shouted.

"Figuring out the clue!" I yelled back.

"I think Kimiko has finally lost it." Raimundo joked.

"Thin ice Raimundo," I replied back and Clay and Omi laughed.

Once I got to the top of the palm tree my eyes widen as I looked down into the water. Twelve sections . . . It's a clock!

"Guys I think I just figured out the riddle!" I exclaimed as started to climb down the tree.

"It's a clock the answer is a clock!" I answered.

"This thing runs but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face. That's it . . . it makes since now!" Omi agreed.

"Way to go little lady!" Clay cheered.

"Yeah I figured it out when I kept examining the water. It's divided into twelve sections and I believe that every hour a disaster occurs which it why I was attacked by lions, Omi caught in a tsunami, and you guys caught in a blood storm." I explained.

"You're a genius!" Raimundo complemented and I gave a small smile to him.

"Then I reckon that, that bomb noise we heard last night that went off twelve times was a indicator that twelve hours have passed." Clay explained.

"Ok well looks like we've got one part of the puzzle finished, but now what?" Raimundo said.

Before we could even answer a loud gut wrenching scream went off from the jungle. I looked around and saw now one, but when they screamed again the voice was familiar to me.

"Oh my god that's Keiko's voice!" I shouted.

"KIMIKO HELP!" She screamed.

"KEIKO!" I cried as I started to take off running into the forest.

"No it's a trap it's not real!" I heard Raimundo shout, but I kept running ignoring him.

"Keiko!" I shouted and then suddenly I saw a bird coming toward me till I ducked.

"HELP ME KIMIKO!" The bird screamed.

What the hell!? It wasn't Keiko at all! I quickly found a nearby rock and threw it at the bird and watched as it fell. Suddenly I saw Clay come up from behind me. Before he could speak we heard something else.

"AHHHHHH!" Someone screamed and suddenly Clay's eyes widen and he started to run.

"Clay wait it's a trap it's not real!" I shouted as I chased after him.

"ANABELLE!" Clay yelled, but then he saw the bird too and then got angry and used his element to hit the bird.

"It's not real Clay we have to leave!" I shouted and then he looked to me.

"Those are mocking birds, meaning they had to have been able to hear their voice before." Clay explained.

Before I could argue, I saw a whole group of birds now starting to fly toward us. We immediately took off running not looking back. I could hear my father's, Keiko, and my friends voice coming from the birds as I ran. I quickly saw Raimundo and Omi as we ran to them, but were immediately stopped when I ran into some force field. I saw them trying to talk to us, but I couldn't hear them. I kept banging on the force field out of fear as the birds were now swarming around us. Suddenly I froze even more when I heard a certain voice. I knew it all too well . . . The same voice that haunted me every day of my life . . .

"_Shhh . . . It's going to be alright and you know why?" The bird spoke_

"No . . . STOP IT!" I screamed slowly falling to the ground in fear and with tears in my eyes.

I saw Raimundo slowly going to the ground as well trying to keep me calm, but I was in so much panic and fear. I covered my ears and crouched down and closed my eyes tightly not wanting to hear or see all of this again. Soon the bird spoke again.

"_Because no one will hear you scream . . ." It said._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

. . . . .

"It's not real . . . It's not real . . . It's not real . . ." I repeated over and over with my rolled up in a ball and rocking back and forth with my eyes and ears closed.

"Kimiko . . ." A voice spoke, but I ignored.

"It's over the hours up . . ." A voice said again and I felt someone touch my arm, but I quickly flinched and moved away, but then I realized it was Raimundo.

"I'm not going to hurt you . . . your safe now. No one can hurt you, not while I'm here." He spoke and tears slowly fell from my face again and I cried as Raimundo got closer and rubbed his hand on my back comforting me.

"Are you alright Clay?" Omi asked.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine . . . I just need a minute." Clay replied looking like he saw a ghost.

"Let's go back to the beach where it's safer." Raimundo said helping me up and holding me steady.

Raimundo's POV

"Wait I think I see something." Omi spoke.

He quickly looked at the ground where all the birds' feathers had been laying around. He moved a few of the feathers and saw something on the ground. He picked it up and it was revealed to be a note.

"Inside me the adventurous find  
Quests and treasures of every kind.  
Trolls, goblins, orcs, and more, await  
Within my closed walls for  
All those that wish to visit me.  
Your hands are the key  
To secrets untold,  
And your mind will unlock the door." Omi read.

"Just when we finished one clue . . ." Clay spoke softly.

"Another one is waiting to be answered." I replied.


End file.
